Metal Gear Godzilla: Kaiju of the Patriots
by grishka
Summary: The reimagined MGS4, with a new cast and some changes to the storyline. 100 years after the Great War, war has became the economy of the world. Battlefields dominated by PMC contractors, Kaiju were hunted down and killed easily. But the secret war between two men, was coming to an end. Kiryu and a team of unlikely warriors have been selected complete an impossible mission.
1. Chapter 1: War has changed

I'm back with a new Kaiju fanfic , and this time I'm gonna write it with more seriousness and also I will put on something that's more emotional than the last comedian attemp that gone down the drain.

Voice actors and actress:

Kiryu- Michael Ironside

Snake Eater- David Hayter

MechaGodzilla 2- Patric Zimmerman

Katsura Yumigami- Jennifer Hale

Snake Eyes- Richard Doyle

Akane Yashiro- Yumiko Shaku

Tokumitsu Yuhara- Shin Takuma

Sara Yuhara- Kana Onodera

Mothra- Lee Meriwether

Drachev- Phil LaMarr

Prime Minister Igarashi- Akira Nakao

Drebin- Khary Payton

Wolfhound- Quinton Flynn

Chapter 1: War has changed

The year is 2014; the world has change from the one we used to know. War is no longer long running conflicts in hot spots around the world, no more reason to wage a war, the planet is now engulf in proxy wars run by private military corporation enhanced by nano machines injected into their bodies, genetics control, information control, battlefield control, emotion control all is under surveilance. Their every moves, actions, emotions, thoughts are all monitor 24/7. Wars and its vast consumption of human lives have become a well oiled, well funded machine, a business transaction so there's not even a war nowaday fought for profits either, its just go in and fight. And in the mids of that madness the PMCs taken advantage of their successful anti monster operations to bolster their effectiveness, only a few monsters are dare enough to uncover the truth, and the truth is always more painful than enjoyable .

Linent graveyard, 9am, the graveyard is still on its daily quietness and sorrowfulness, only one man is at the plain of the dead that's looks like the living , a man with white tan skin, a face that resembling his unknown father, blue eyes with his hands holding a couple of roses standing in front of the grave of his old comrades. He bended down to place the roses then give his proud salute to his old comrades, his name is Snake Eaters, Snake is a troublesome person orphanage at birth, live in the orphanage until he is 15 years old when he is recruited by Third Echelon as a new Splinter Cell because of his record shows that he poses the skills of a secret agent the agency needs, now he is 40 years old ever since he is recruited.

Then a helicopter flyby the graveyard and landed at the entrance, out came a couple of secret service but Snake notice that they aren't from Voron the Russian Third Echelon counterpart or from Third Echelon or the FOXHOUND, they are from a difference agency, one that doesn't take the fight to the heart of rival countries, or any terrorist group. "Agent Snake Eater?" asked one of the agents. "Yeah." Replied Snake, "Special agent Marlowe , we need you right away, this is a matter of world safety so we need you to come with us right away." Explained agent Marlowe, Snake give a disbelief face, "But sir, with all your respect, I'm retired!" Snake replied, but Marlowe and the secret service insist on getting Snake's service for one last time.

Somewhere in Japan, 7pm, the Chujo's manner, Chujo Yoshito the famous Technician of Kiryu the MechaGodzilla that defend Japan from Godzilla but ironically is Godzilla's original father, is now taking his time off of the project eversince Kiryu sacrifice himself for the greater good and for humanity to learn its lesson. "I'm sure gonna miss the big guy." He think to himself, except for one thing. His younger brother ran to the window and saw a familiar sight, "Chujo look!" he shouted. Chujo look out to window and saw Kiryu, return and intact. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Yoshito ran out to Kiryu and greeted him warmly, old friends are die harder after all, Kiryu bended down and bring Yoshito up to his optic. "Yoshito, its been a long time, I miss you a lot." Kiryu spoke to his technician.

"Oh my god, you can talk!" Chujo was stunned that Kiryu could talk for the first time but through telepathy power that he earn while he was on the other side of the line. "I realized that the world is in another grave danger, so I have come back to save it from destruction. But first I need get some modification." Said Kiryu. "Sure thing buddy, I'll get you back to base and get you fix up with new tech in no time!" Chujo gave a exciting face then scramble to call his colleuge to bring up some heavy lifting gears to bring Kiryu back to his base. Inside the old hangar where he once stood emotionless, Kiryu once again resume his position, as the workers open his chest and remove the maser canons from its position, for Kiryu, the canon felt like a huge electricity flow surging through his body, frying his circuits. It was relieve for him to get the canon out of his chest. He gave a relaxing purr, the workers could hear it clearly as the huge mechanical dragon relax himself at the refurnishing works that is taking place throughout his body. "Okay Chujo, we're ready to fill it in." One of the worker informed Chujo on his communiqe, Chujo then accessing Kiryu's power circuit to his optics. "Chujo, is there something wrong?" Kiryu asked. "No, everything's normal. Sorry Kiryu, this is gonna get a little hurt." Then Chujo cut switch off Kiryu's optic. Outside the mechanics then remove Kiryu's armor platings on his arms and legs.

They injected a new technology on to his circuit's wries. It was beginning to grow, expand like muscles, it enroached itself along Kiryu's entire enternal systems. Kiryu felted something like the weapon that killed him 60 years ago, it was running all over his arms, legs, then his chest where his primary machinery is. The pain surges toward his skull as it regenerates dead cells inside his skull and became something like a protecting shell to his sensitive system. Finally, it was over. Kiryu feels like he has living flesh in him like when he was a living Godzilla. But the mechanics didn't turn on his optics yet. They then remove all of his old energy dispensers inside his body, Kiryu thought that he was about to be dismantle, but the feeling was lifted when he felt something was pounding inside his left chest. A heart. A mechanical heart that modern science has created, the mechanics inserted inside Kiryu's left chest like the position of a real heart, then came the lungs, positioned correctly gave him the power to breath, to smell the difference chemical compounds that no human nor animals could sniff. After that, the humans gave Kiryu one finishing touch on his operating system, they injected nano machines into his muscles and further helps him to use his arms and legs like a living creature, after completion, Chujo signal the mechanics to reinstall Kiryu's broken right arm, they carefully moves it into position, aligned the two broken bone halves. Then the muscles of the giant mech sprouts out to secured the arm with the hand reviving the dead cell of the bones. Finishing the upgrade that Kiryu received.

"Chujo, is it over yet? Are they done?" Kiryu asked his technician. "Yes, it's done, i'm reactivating your optics now. Stand by." Chujo flipped the switch and reactivate Kiryu's golden optics, Kiryu found himself standing in his hangar with something new inside his body. "We gave you a new heart, it will provide you with endless energy that's mean you could operate longer than you used to. A lung to sniff out a huge variety of different chemical compounds. A new muscle system created from your G-cell it will be your last line defense for your body in case of the armor plating are torn off. But most of all, your right hand. It was broken 11 years ago, now that its back, you feel like a real living creatur." Chujo said. Living. That very word that can only describe Kiryu's sentiency, he has his own free will, his own emotion, his own memory and personality.

Just as the workers were done with re-modified Kiryu, a couple of Japanese born secret agents come in to Prime Minister Hayato Igharashi's office to give their request to the Japanese's government. "Is this a joke?" asked Hayato as he couldn't believe the papers stated that the MAA or Monsters Assessment Agency is requesting that Kiryu is to join a meeting that is concerning world safety. "No sir, we need Mecha-G to be at the meeting as soon as possible." the agents replied.

The next day at a secret location at the Okinawa AFB, the meeting has already begun, the participant are Mecha King Ghidorah, Kiryu, secret agent Wolfhound, and finally last but not least Snake Eater, then came the head of the meeting general Morgan Keller, "All right people, you're all here today because you are the best of the best, the elite among the elite, you all have the sheer guts, bravery, stamina that I need to know. But by golly sweet love of Godzilla's atomic breath this is maybe your most dangerous, the most brutal, the most terrifying mission you'll ever receive in your entire career, your enemies this time are arguably the most intelligence, the most cunning, scheming, conniving and undeniably treacherous back stabbing one ever to exist." General Morgan shouts out loud to his new agents.

Then the briefing began, "As you know, the Nano machines inside soldiers body are an essential breakthrough for commanders to take control of full time battlefield command, it allow the commanders to asset the micro level information management of individual units and macro information on the battlefield allowing better commands, reaction, and control.

However, the PMCs corporations are now starting to take over military duty and operations but not just there they also appear to have taken anti monsters contract which we found evident s concluded that now they could kill monsters like breakfast. The corporation that own the rest is the World's haven which is now currently the biggest PMC corporation ever, that's where you guys are going investigate."

And I fear of what's gonna happen next if they have anything to do with the SOP system or anything else that is defying the world's peace accourt, I need you newbies here to figure out what are these mercs wanna do and put a stop to it! Is that clear enough for you?" then for a moment there was silent reign over the room.

"Good, dismiss, tomorrow you'll get your first mission now go get use to your equipment and weaponry pronto." Then everybody trade salutes and walks out of the briefing room.

All done on the first chapter, I hope you are all enjoying it, and be sure to review the chapter and stay up to date with the new ones. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Mecha sun

I'm back with chapter 2, be sure that if you love Gojira than this is the decisive moment for you to read the ultimate match that you only see in Godzilla Unleashed.

Chapter 2: Mecha sun.

Snake's POV.

So there I was, sitting on a truck fully loaded with rebel fighter, we were heading toward the war zone of the Middle East where command think that our mysterious CEO is. I thought it might be a bit of a challenge since there were highly trained mercenaries with Nano bots injected into their bodies so that's means…

Then a barrage of mortar fire erupts the ground into splintering ashes and craters, the rebel's fighters scramble out their trucks to engage the mercs. But the ill trained and under equip forces soon found themselves under heavy fire of the mercenaries's MG nest. Snake then utilize his age old experience to out flank and out maneuver the opposing force on both side.

Then there was the secret weapons of the mercenaries, the Gekko unmanned battle walkers, the rebels then are being slaughter like stake, Snake run across the houses but he soon been chase by the Gekkos, he ran into a house where one of the Gekko use its cable wire to tied him up accidentally reveal his true face is an hansome young man on his 40s, Snake continue to fire his AK 102 at the Gekko but it was a fruitless attemp to destroy the unstoppaple walkers. Snake ran up to the roof where he uses his OctoCamo to conceal himself from the Gecko while he uses a cardboard box to fool the walkers. The Gekkos ran up to the roof where it only sees a cardboard box and nothing else.

It soon realizes that Snake is gone and there's nothing else, it walk away leaving Snake to continue his mission. Snake use his earpiece to contact the other members of the dream team, "Guys I just got ambushed by a bunch of battle walkers, it looks like the target is around here somewhere." Snake informed his teammates. "Copy that, Snake make your way to the rally point with the back up team, they are waiting for you there, I'll assemble the coordinates for you, happy hunting and good luck." Replied Kiryu.

"Copy that, good luck to you too, Kiryu." Answered Snake. Then he continue his mission without the disguise since it was too badly shreded, he put on his gift from Dr Tokumitsu Yuhara, the solid eye, a device that looks like an eye patch but has multiple functions to help him accomplish his mission, and continue to move forward to his co-ordinates. He bypass some of the ruins in the town until, he see a Stryker IFV have just arrive with additional mercs, "Hm mm, looks like I'll need some help to bypass them." Snake thought to himself.

Snake continue to make his way to an underground safe house of the rebel where his shortcut to the rally point lies. He enter the bunker starts to navigate through the underground tunnels, the lights were just chumming and the entire place is shaking to the constant barrage of artillery above, Snake suddenly overheard the conversation between two fighters, "Is that the same thing again?" one of the fighters asked, he seems to be frightening, "Yeah, and this time they can shoot at you, too." The other replied, "The same four freaky looking things again?" the other asked as he inspected the robotic wing. "Uh-huh, they are killing us to pieces one by one, I don't think we're gonna last long enough pal."

The conversation end when Snake gave the two a dose tranquilizer pistol, Snake then take picture of the wing to send back for HQ to analysis. He then continues to make his way to the rally point. Then he overheard another conversation between another groups of rebel fighter. "Hey is this the gun that you can shoot?" one asked.

"Yep, this one I can shoot even when its belongs to the enemy."The other answered, "I thought their guns are all security ensure." The other replied. "Not unless you bring it to the gun launderer in the building up on the road." The other answer. Snake then moves up top to the where the fighters just mention. He went up the stairs and found an Arabian carpet with guns on it, the middle one is an M468 the fame assault rifle of the US military.

He see a monkey wearing a golden underpants sitting in front of him, then he heard a voice, "Whoa, hey watch where you point that thing." The voice seems to be of a cool talking man, the man steps out from the dark corner where his customized Stryker IFV lies with a line on its sides, the line says 'Eye have you'. "I'm a gun launderer, but you can me Drebin number 013."

Drebin introduce himself to the old agent, Drebin is an African-American by birth, he has Blondy silk hair and wears glasses with style. "Drebin? AH, so you're the gun launderer that general Morgan was talking about." Said Snake. "OOOOH, then I guest you're my well served customer from the dream team. Which mean I'm gonna make the first merchandise for ya to be, free of charge.", Snake was thinking that maybe this Drebin is not a mere simple arms dealers like in the rest of the world, maybe he's an agent of the MAA sent to assist his team. "So you think you can make this gun naked of ID so I can use."

"Sure just give the good girl a squeeze." Then Snake pull the trigger but there was a click instead of bang.

"Weird, now I get it you still got the last gen Nano-machine in you that's meaning your ex-US army. But don't worry I could help with the ID problem." Drebin then bring Snake into his APC, where Drebin gave Snake a dose of Nano-machines suppressor. "All right, step outside brother." Drebin and Snake come out of the APC; Snake fire the rifle with a successful bang.

"See, I could strip the ID you got with guns and give you counterfeit to fool the System, which mean you get to fire any guns that you want but, that'll cost you, you can earn points by simply collecting goods on the battlefield and some cool firearms for me. And remember, eye have you." Drebin drive out of the wear house in his APC, leaving Snake to continue with extra firepower. Snake got up to streets, he ran into a building where he nearly escapes with his life, the building was collapsing fast. He jumps to safety, where he saw a barrel with a man inside. "What away to hide."

Snake comments, then a militant walk up to it then knock it over to reveal a government spec-ops operator, but a rather blundering one, he is been by militiant across the streets, while Snake follow behind. Snake tails the blundering goofball all the way to the safe house where his rally point is. Snake go into the building; he walks up the stairs to a room where he heard some arguing is going on. Snake open the door and wrestling the blundering idiot to the floor where he saw an entire team of special force from across the world.

"Hold it, who are you? Wait, are you Suneku Itaru?" asked the female commander, she was amazed to see her idol. "Yep, and you must be the back up team."Replied Snake. "Commander Akane Yashiro, we're RAT PATROL 01. Of the CID (Criminal Investigation Department)." replied Akane. "Yeah, I know you, Kiryu told me about you." with only that statement, Akane was stunned to find out that her MechaGodzilla that she uses to fight along side with years ago is still around. "Wait, Kiryu is still…" she asked him in disbelief. "Yeah, he is still alive and kicking, he is around this area somewhere." answered Snake, Akane was overjoy that Kiryu is still around, for she have a secret feeling for the strong Mecha that she doesn't want anybody to know. "Akiba!" she shouted at her clumsy geek kid. He hastily stands up to apologized, "Oh, i'm sorry commander, i'm so..." before he can finish, he got puch in the face by Akane and fell onto to the ground, again.

Moments later, Akane briefs Snake on the situation in the Middle East warzone, "It's been two days eversince the mysterious CEO arrived in the warzone, since then this woman was sighted with him. She doesn't look like a combatant, probably an advisor or scientist." Snake look at the woman in the photo, she has long black silky hair running down her back, with brow eyes and white skin, Snake knows her a long time ago, but its a secret that he kept to himself. "Let me introduce you to the team, that's Eddy our radio man and sniper, the sleeping giant is Jonathan." Jonathan wakes up and reveal his hair seems to shave to a surprise mark. "Don't go behind him, he hates it when people gone around to his back. And finally, Johnny." Johnny comes back into the room, he wears a balaclava mask with shades. "Commander, i'm done with installing the sensors." Johnny reports. "Very well Akiba." Akane said frustrateadly.

"Anyway..." Snake was rather impressed that everybody he used to know are now grow ups. "Someone taught me well, a certain legendary hero who suddenly dissappeared? You quit the unit, but me, i never gave up on you or on the EDF. Back then i just wanted you to accept me. I wanted you to turn around and see who i was.

But i put the past behind, i'm done playing little love games." Snake then stand up and thinking about what he had done, he started to doubt about the decisions he made. "So waht are you here for?" She asked him.

"Threats assesment, the PMCs." he replied. "Really, i heard there's a rumor out there that an assassin is targeting their leader." She replied, Akane started to doubt Snake's true intention.

"Well... that's some rumors. I'm only here because the UN wants to assess the impact and effect of PMCs on their refugee protection effords." Akane was surprise to hear this. "That's all?" she asked him. "More than enough for a retired vet like me." Snake excuses himself.

"I know he's plotting an insurrection. As long as AT's Security System is still in place, he won't succeed." Snake doubted about this so called "The System".

"They've implemented a system that monitors in real-time. Everysingle soldiers engaged in combat whether he's state army or PMCs. Each individual soldier have full ID-tagged with nanomachines injected into their bodies for that purpose.

The nanomachines keep track of the soldiers and their real time personal data, 24 hours a day. They monitor each man's position, movement, speed, reserves ammo, firing accuracy, wounds, rations, water intake, and supply, sweat secreted, heart rate, blood pressure, and sugar levels, oxygen. All the data gathered on their body condition, on sensory organ data showing pain and fear.

Data on every enternal response within their body all are collected by an AI at the System's core. This data is monitor at HQ to enable command to make quicker and more rational, more precise decisions.

It also enables crisis management of each individual soldier, Its been use by the US miltary, by state armies in allied countries, by PMCs, even police agencies are starting to adopt it. Unless they agree to implement the system, the PMCs aren't allow to send troops anywhere."

"You got those nanomachines in you too, right?" he asked her.

"Of course. Our unit plays by the rule just like any one else. At first it's creepy to being watch on 24/7. But i've gotten use to it, give us a lot of advantage in the field, too. We get clearer picture of what's going on around us and less confusion during missions. And our nanomachines communicates with each other, making team work a lot smoother. And that's not all the System does for us. It's also a security guarantee against the PMCs."

"Security guarantee?" he asked her doubtedly.

"That's right. The PMCs are combat groups without a states or ideologies. They're not fighting out of nationalism or for a cause. They're just don't care about the war being fought. They're being bodies fighting for someone else behalf.

They're mercenaries. A commodity. So it's easy to see them betraying their clients by join the enemy or refusing to fight or commiting humanitarian atrocities.

To keep these things in check, they ensure that no one is allow to use firearms, military vehicle without the proper system ID. It's true to every piece of equipment out there so even if the PMCs are mouting a terrorist attack or coup d'etat. Their weapons and equipment would be automaticly locked out.

They wouldn't be able to move or engage in combat of any kind. All the data on their position, personnel and combat strength is leaked to us by the nanomachies. Even if they manage to circumvent the System by removing the nanomachines out of each soldier's body they'd be loosing their ID in the process so they couldn't use their weapons." Then Snake remembered how DREBINS could laundered ID guns into naked guns, he knows that even if SOP is foolproof, there's always a way for someone to take control of it.

"So who sent you here?" she asked him nicely. "Hayato Igarashi." he replied to her, then she was enrage by that truth. "HIM?" she shouted at him. "You didn't know?" he asked her confusingly. "I can't believe that you work for him! He didn't even keep me informed on Kiryu. It's like he doesn't want me to get close to Kiryu." her voice now feels with sobber. "Akane. Kiryu threw himeself down into the bottom of Tokyo trench to save you back then, he did that to keep you safe from harm. It's the past now. We have to deal with the present." Then Ed comes to check his radio, he founds 20 hostile contacts. "Commander, we have contact, there's 20 of them, and they're not from PMCs or Praying Mantis either. It's the FROGS." Akane was stunned to hear this. "Were you being follow?" She asked Snake, but he shake his head in a no motion. "Maybe they saw the reflection of my scope lents." Akiba said. And everybody look at him with hostile eyes. "Wait you guys think this is my fault?" he protest for his innocent, Akane slaps him across his left cheek. "Dumb ass! We're moving out. I'll fill you in if we're still alive." Then the FROGS are at the Advent Palace where the Rat Patrol team and Snake are.

"Akane we gotta move fast, it looks like the FROGS just found us." then everybody run out of the building to escape the all female spec-ops but a firefight ensure, "All right people, we got living breathing legend here with us, so fight hard and stay close, don't let Snake disappoint us too easily! And that goes double for you Akiba!" Akane motivates her team to fight hard with Snake so they can escape, with the FROGS jumping from one place to another with amazing acrobatic skills. Snake give cover fire while Akane Yashiro lead her team to the basement, to think that their safety is secure but another groups of FROGS was waiting for them there. Snake is the first lucky witness to see Akane's team in action, her sharp shooting skill with the help of the Nano machines has enables her teams to line up shots with deadly precision.

"Suneku, you're once my idol that pushes me forward, now that you're here with Kiryu, I'll be more than happy to assist your mission." Akane said proudly to Snake.

"Akane, i'm no hero, never was and never will. I'm just an old grunt, hired to do some wet work. The hero that you knew is gone, dead. All are just the past. Everything i ever did to saved the world from terror and destruction are all just trophy without a pride moment in them, i never have a family to gave me a life of a normal child, but only war and conflicts have cost me my entire wishes and dreams." Snake replied to Akane, her face seems to be sadden.

Snake gave out a smirk on his face and tell Akane that he needs her team to follow him to a location that the PMCs are packing up their stuffs. Snake sneaked to the assembly area where he saw a silver looking Mecha with Godzilla-like spine and a short tail with golden optics, it has some resembling to Kiryu but not the machine dragon that Snake is working with, "Activate it." the mecha said and then he witness the mercs there just suddenly to get head ache, and then they starts to getting pain from the inside. Snake ran up to the figure to pull the trigger of his favorite Five-Seven pistol, unfortunately the mecha has got away on a VTOL jet-helos. Snake then got knock unconscious by a merc.

That was a long one, I will improve this on later occasion, hope that you guys like it, review the chapter so the story can continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission briefing

Chapter 3: Mission briefing.

Snake was out cold by the mercenary who hit him with a rifle buttstock, Snake was lying on an metallic object and he could hear jet engines around him, he was on board the NOMAD cargo jumbo, he was about to wake up, all he could see is the environment is very blur and an professor is still working on his desktop PC. "Oh, you're awake, you have been out cold for two days, it's a good thing that Kiryu found you and brought you back here." said Professor Tokumitsu Yahara, Kiryu's creator. "Oooh my head hurts, did you get my recording and everything else?" asked Snake. "Yeah, I can't believe that MechaGodzilla 2 is the brainchild behind the Nano-machines colonies. The Kaiju's disappearances and everything else." Yahara Replied.

Much to Snake's shock and awe, he couldn't believe that, "So now we're on the hunt for a mecha-ghost of Christmas past." then Sara Yuhara, the daughter of doctor Tokumitsu came down with some fried eggs. "Here you go daddy." she give the first plate politely, "Oh thanks, honey." he thanks her and gave her a kiss on her forehead like every father in Japan usually. "Here you go Suneku." she give her last plate to Snake, she give a sweet and adorable smile in which melted Snake's icy cold heart of Splinter Cell agents. "Oh sure, why not?" he take the plate and rub her head slightly.

Snake was rather confused and questioning about MechaGodzilla 2's motive and scheme, then a call from Prime Minister Igarishi came, "Suneku, you and I are both aware that MechaGodzilla 2 is the source of the entire event that created the current world. We could be sure that MechaGojira 2 is trying to take over the Sons of the Patriots system so it could gets its hands on the world Nano-machines enhanced militaries so that it could launch an all out war on the remaining Kaiju that are hiding across the world."

Igarishi briefed Snake with stress that the world is now hanging on a balance, but Snake was just too old for the job and is now in his grumpy mood. "Sir, with all your respect, why me to take this mission but not the new and more improved operatives?" asked Snake, Igarashi was very angry at Snake's question but a Japanese Prime Minister always has one last trick to convince an old Snake. "This is not an order from Washington or from Moscow, unlike the old days."

"And this is not something that the UN could sanction against either, war itself is to the 21st centrury, what oil was to the 20th centrury the pillar that supports the global economy; but the global community is to fearful of what will happen when the war economy collapse, but i for once don't intend on going to sitback and watch the whole thing from going down. It's not justice, it's a covert op, a hired hit. Will you do this for me?" he asked with some hope that Snake Eater might decides to take the mission without further the hesitasion.

"Will you terminate MechaGodzilla 2?" Igarishi was pround and relief that Snake has finally take the mission. "Dad, there's a video call file sent to me here from a scientist name Katsura Yumigami. It came from South America." Sara informed her father, then she put on the web cam call, "Snake, iyou and I know each other for a long time, so that's why I really need your help… I'm in South America, the facility I worked at is under attack, its MechaGodzilla 2's mercs, and they're trying to find something or maybe me. Get down here now and help me. Snake you're my only…" the video call ended there. Sara continue to decipher the encoded part of the file, she discovers the coordinates and layout of the facility. "Then it settled, i'll arrange a landing clearance for you at El Dorado airport. You'll be acting as a PMC inspector. A 4x4 will be available for you. Use it to get as close to the perimitter of the compound as possible. Then from then on there it'll be a solo sneaking mission. The conflict there is of between the old and new regime. The new one is still in deep shamble. And the rebel army is made up from the old regime. So the new regime hired PMC Pieuvre Armement to fight the rebel for them. An example of the war economy cycle. Good luck to you all." Igarashi ended his briefing on the situation that Snake will have to handle. For thenext 20 hours of flight, Snake resting his strength and look at the documents of the villa's layout and the rebels there.

That's the real chapter 3, I hope that this mission briefing will help you to enjoy the story line. Remember to review and comment on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Solid sun

Chapter 4: Solid sun

South America AO, 1:30AM, Snake has just infiltrated into his area of operation to search for Katsura in hope that she would provide him with important background information of MechaGodzilla 2's scheme and details. At first he witnesses a brigade of PMCs are rounding up the local militia, the head of this elite brigade is Drachev, a former Voron agent who is enhance by Nano-machines in which rendered him now is an immortal-like fighter when nothing can kill him whether it's bullet or the blade. Drachev was a Caucasian child who's parent died in a car bombing at the church where they were praying.

To keep himself alive, Drachev have drink the blood of his parents to keep him safe from cold of the moutains, that's when he has a taste for blood but he also left orphanage and brutally traumatized by wars and killing. Now he is wearing his brown Khaki uniform with a badge of MG2's corporation with a Balaclava mask on him with a Russian made Mk2 Sonar Goggle.

"Snake, its Drachev, I can't believe that he is still alive, is he truly immortal?" exclaimed dr Yuhara for he is too surprise that how could a man can withstand bullets going through his head and stands up like nothing happen. "Oracle, are you kidding? This aint no fantasy RPG game, nobody can live forever." Snake stated back at dr Yuhara. Snake then saw a female operative next to Drachev, she wore a specialized combat suit with tentacle like weapons, she reminds him a lot about dr Octopus of Spider Man.

It's Octopussy, the stealth expert of the beauty and the beast corp. Snake watches on as she interrogate the prisoner with full terror as her weapon, "Remember this face." She said to one of the prisoner as she uses her Facecamo to show the face of Snake. Then she use her 'tentacles' to rides on the Stryker IFV, then Snake prey up on the remaining mercenaries. Like a predator that prowls its prey, he slowly drop down to the encampment unnoticed, he uses the shadows and his OctoCamo to ambush lone mercenaries patroling the dark corners, combined with his transquilizer pistol, the mercenaries were beginning to feel nervous, frightenned by who was stalking them. Soon only four remain to guard the prisoners, they fan out and looking around, trying to spot where is the intruder. But while they were occupied with watch out for the intruder, their prisoners were free by slowly pick the lock on their handcuffs. The prisoners then storm their capturers using sheer numbers, they soon victorious. Snake cameout of hiding, giving them naked guns and some equipment and the group head out to the main facility of the mercs.

First they came across another group of rebels, the rebels then launch a surprise attack at the power station that their enemies use as a forward supply point, the rebels were ill trained, soon the mercenaries were chopping down the attackers number by the second with supports from a Stryker APC and a unmanned combat helicopter above. Snake avoid the confrontation and flanked around the two sides, he slowly crawl in the grass and made out of the combat zone to the mansion.

He suddenly got a call from Igharashi, "Snake, I want you to meet your psychologist counselor Rachael Migrant." Igharashi introduced Snake to familiar face, Rachael, an anthro-morphic wolf from Dagestan moon of the far reached of the universe. Rachael and Snake met each other a while back when Snake starts to recruited Wolfhound as his sidekick, since then Rachael look up to Snake as a savior and big brother.

"Snake I think you should know that Justin, he, well, starts to remember the memories of the Vortagg when he got kidnapped and turn into the robotic wolf, (Snake starts to remember that flashback, years ago.) he starts to distant away from me. He began take more mission than ever and he doesn't even care to talk to me anymore when i lied to him that i have his brother as my husband.

He even still remember how the Big Shell tanker incident cause to him, those memories started to resurfacing in his mind and now he is drifting apart from me. That's why I decided to became a counselor to help people overcome their horrid past. Hope that you could help him come back to me so that he could move on to a better live."

"Right, got it, I'll help you in any way I can." Snake then end the call to move up forward, he then received another call from agent Wolfhound, "Snake, I'm tracking the traces of a resistance group, it appears that these guys, are possessing the corpse of Snake Eyes."

"Snake Eyes! The fame operative back in the cold war. What does this dead agent have to do with this whole mess?" Asked Snake.

"I don't know, but I think If i could get a hold on the leader of the resistance group, I could find some info, they call her Matka Pluku, or Big Mama." Answered Wolfhound.

"Hmm, I'll look into it, Rachael just call me to tell you, that she wanted you to come back for her, she's pregnant." Said Snake, "She doesn't exist in my world, my place is here on the battlefield. But tell her that someday, I'll be back for her." Replied Wolfhound.

Then Snake continue to make his way to the villa, where he saw a ferocious battle between the rebels and the mercenaries, Snake took his opportunity to enter a secret tunnel to the court yard of the villa. Snake got up and then he starts to snooping around the garden, Snake took out a few guards with his CQC technique, some of the guards were taken completely by surprise when they saw him grab their weapons, flipping it to his side and usse the barrel to hit his opponent's heart and pull the trigger of his own weapon. He continues to fight his way through the building's interiors and make it to the wooden house in the garden. The wall near the house was filled with artificial roses, blue roses. He saw Katsura was walking around talking with someone on the phone. He press his body to the wall and slowly moving along it to the door. Snake come in to the house, stealthily open the door in order not to make the renegade MechaGodzilla realize that the hideout in South America has been compromised. "Snake. I figure that you could find me easily." Stunned Katsura, she just couldn't believe that he was standing behind her back for five minutes without her notice.

"Katsura, it's been a long time. But I'm gonna cut to the chase, what the hell is MechaGodzilla 2 is upto this time?" Asked Snake. Katsura replied, "He is planning to take total control of the massive mercenary armies. To do this he have to analyze the Nano-machines colonies and how they communicate with one another. He's planning to create a a new AI call GD to take control of the SOP system while he's slowly destroying the old AI, JD."

"But wasn't he is the creator of the Nano-machines and supplied them to the military worldwide." Asked Snake.

"Yes, but the Nano-machines that the military use this time is the third generation, their design are also drastically different from the ones that he use inside his body." Katsura explained to Snake the reason why MechaGodzilla 2 would be trying to analyze the design of the current Nano-machines generation. "Katusra, what happened to the soldiers back in the Middle East warzone?" He asked curiously, his face was showing sighs of mistrust. "They were disconnected to SOP. At first we thought it was designed for firearms and military hardwares control, but we were partially correct. It was also created to control the soldier's emotions on the battlefield." Katsura replied with a grim answer.

"Emotion control?" Snake asked another question. "You see: The soldier engage in combat action will suffer from stresses and emotions disorder, the number of enemies that he killed, the comrades that lost and the genocidal actions, it was all edged firmly in their hearts, and so SOP was created to suppressthe emotions of a soldier by Nano machines. In that way, the soldiers will be extremely calm in battle but also at the same time, it will also exact a heavy burden on his heart. When he retired from combat operations, the Nano machines will be extracted from his body, and the emotions that was suppressed in his heart will be unleash unchecked, it will drive him to insane by personality disorders and uncontrolable rage. It will also took him a very extensive time to counsolate or even permanently." Katsura explained the details to Snake.

"What about the thing you said about my DNA back at Shadow Moses?" Snake asked another question, this one was for his own personnal needs. "Back at Shadow Moses, when i injected you with the Nano machines, i found a very strange DNA construction in your body Snake. First is 95% of the DNA are human, but the remaining 5% are all undiscovered DNA."

"Undiscovered?" Snake asked anxiously. "Yes, it seems that those 5% gave incredible powers that only kaiju has like fast regenarative power, sixth sense of danger, quick reactions to ever changing situations. I never knew anything about the DNA structures of your body like your mother wasn't a normal human being at all." Snake now even more freaks out at the fact that maybe, he was never a human being. "Back to the main problem." Katsura reminded him.

"Kiryu is using the current generation of Nano-machines, if MechaGodzilla 2 takes control of the Nano-machines inside Kiryu…" Snake was horrified for the detail he just figures out.

"Not to worry, here, these are antidote that Kiryu will be needed to protect himself with. Give these to him, and…" Katsura gave Snake a couple of needles for him to bring to Kiryu, and then a group of elite and regular mercenaries burst into the house and attack everybody. They bring Katsura to an airfield nearby leaving Snake to battle Octopussy. But Octopussy didn't come alone; the female elite commando brought a Nano-machines enhanced Biollante to the fight.

Snake quickly take his RPG 7 to fight, Kiryu also have just arrive in time to deal with Biollante, Snake run around the small wooden house trying to deal with Octopussy's mechanical arms and shoot her with the rocket. While then Kiryu is fighting outside with Biollante, he launches his missiles and rockets, fire his mazer cannon, and wrist mounted plasma cannons. "Free me!" cried Biollante, but somehow, only Kiryu can understand her scream. Four vines swing right toward Kiryu's chest, but they were somehow they were slowly twindling down. Kiryu took his opportunity, he quickly draw his blade and hacked all the vines. Snake on the other hand is still running around and shooting his rockets at random location, after a while, the battles come to an end, Kiryu blast Biollante with his AZC cannon and slams his tail to the ground, the Biollante ice cube shattered into millions of pieces, Snake gave Octopussy one final rocket and she was send flying through the room.

Snake saw Octopussy remove her suits and revealed her beauty form, Snake avoid her attemps to hold him tight and wrestle her to the ground. Finally he got his hand on her Facecamo, "Hey big guy, I got something for you. Here this will prove useful for you to protect yourself from MechaGodzilla 2's attempt to attack and control your Nano-machines." Snake gave Kiryu the bag of antidotes.

Then Kiryu gave him a friendly smile and fly away to continue his search for any clues that might prove useful in figuring out MechaGodzilla 2's strength and weaknesses. Snake receive a call from Drebin, "Hey, Snake I got to congrads you on taking down your first BnB bitch. See she came from a fishing village in Scandinavia, the village is name 'Village of the devil', not because its fame devils, because its people are all octopus eaters. When she was at her teenage years, a group armed fighters attacked and burn down the village; they force her to torture her parents and friends. They even forced her to laugh like she was enjoying it. So then she starts to become hysterical and starts to suffer from post war traumatized and finally she lost In her miseries and horror."

"You expect me to feel sorry for her?" Asked Snake.

"Relax bro; I just thought that my customer should get privilege info on their rivals." Then Drebin ended the call.

That's the first part of the South America mission people. I hope you enjoy the boss fight and also review and comment on the chapter, thank you for your cooperation.


	5. Chapter 5: The escape

Chapter 5: The escape.

After the ferocious battle between Snake and Octopussy, between Kiryu and Biollante, Snake continue to find Katsura and Kiryu continue to find more clues about MechaGodzilla 2's research on the control of Nano machines colonies. Snake uses his Sonar Goggle to look at the footprints on the ground and keep his eyes peels for the FROGS operatives around the surrounding area. Snake follow the footprints all the ways to an airport where he saw a helicopter with Drachev and Katsura onboard and the helos is about to take off, Snake drawn out his M468 custom, he aimed at Drachev's head and pull the trigger. The bullet flies straight toward his head and took Drachev's live, for now.

"Inject yourself boys, I'll be taking a nap." Drachev ordered his men to take an injection of specialized Nano machines into their bodies, the mercenaries starts to shoot at Snake. Snake retaliated with a hail of leads but it all seems fruitless. Then the Gekkos shows up and join the party, all hopes to save Katsura was lost when Drebin arrives with his Stryker IFV,

"Yo, brother, need a hand?" Drebin asked jokingly. Katsura watch in horror as she was thinking about jump down onto Drebin's vehicle, Katsura then jump ahead on to Drebin's vehicle but she fall to the ground, she hurts her ankle badly but she still trying to hop onboard as Snake gives her cover fire. "Come on bro, she's onboard now is your turn." Drebin call out to Snake. Snake hop onto the APC then Drebin drives off into the blue.

"Snake get on top and man the gun." Drebin call out to Snake, Snake then climb onto the deck of the Stryker, he fires the M2 browning 50 cal MG all the way against seemingly impossible odds. Drebin drives through three roadblocks to the town only to get knock over by a Gekko, but fortunately they got out in one piece.

"Come on guys let's get out of this shit hole." Drebin told the other two to get out of town. "Snake I'm near your position but you'll have to find a good location to signal me so I could pick you up along with Katsura." Tokumitsu said as he watches on as Snake and Katsura race through the streets and the market and Gekkos attack them from all side. Snake suddenly saw a blue and silver anthro-morphic robotic wolf, "Wolfhound." Snake thought,

"Snake, its time for me to protect you." Wolfhound said to himself. Wolfhound then charges down and slice and dice the Gekkos to pieces, "Snake I see you, hold on I'm coming to get you now." Tokumitsu called as he pilots his helicopter to bring Snake and Katsura out to safety. When Snake and Katsura got on board the helicopter, Snake suddenly remember that, "Wolfhound, wait we have to get Wolfhound!" Snake shouted out lound to Tokumitsu. When they got back to where Wolfhound is they saw he is being tied up and restrained by Gekkos. Then Drachev come up and stab Wolfhound in the chest.

"You too, immortal." Drachev was impressed.

"No, i just don't fear death." Wolfhound replied.

Snake reached for his sniper rifle and shoot the cable of a Gecko thus free Wolfhound out of their grip. Wolfhound drawn out his Katana, and once again restarts his slicing fest, Drachev arrived to join the party, then a martial art battle ensure. Drachev and Wolfhound battle each other with knifes and blades. Wolfhound took a few wounds on his torso, but still continues to keep on his attacks.

All of Wolfhound's attacks seem to be hopeless against a seemingly immortal renegade spy with Nano machines in him that allow him to regenerates with almost impossible speed. He slices Drachev but the wounds on the body of Drachev just regenerate and all the blood that Drachev lost, he just lick them off his blades and knives.

Then Wolfhound retreats on to the helicopter then fly off to safety. "He lost too much blood in his body, he needs Nanites to keep him sustained but without those here he will be dying away." Katsura examines the injure body of Wolfhound but he is very badly beaten to hold onto his live. "Boss, it's not enough, we need all of him, we need all of Snake Eyes." Drachev to MechaGodzilla 2. "I know, but right now we need to find away to locate the resistance group who has the corpse of Snake Eyes. So get to it." MechaGodzilla 2 replied to Drachev. Drachev then walks away along with his Gekkos.

A few hours later, Kiryu and Snake were resting their strength from a battle that no one can ever imagine as they fly away on the NOMAD, Snake and Kiryu gently place Wolfhound on a bed and let him rest as his Nanites began to repairing the wounds inflicted by Drachev. "What we saw back there was MechaGodzilla 2's experiment on the soldier's nanomachines. Since all the nanomachines are linked to SOP, disconnected it will likely results in the soldier's unconstrainable emotion outburst. With so many emotion that were burried away by the nanomachines, loosing the connection with SOP will make the emotions resurface. And...along with side effect symptons." Katsura and Tokumi were working hard on their computer, discussing the situation and how will they defeat MechaGodzilla 2. "Back there, he tried to make contact with GD by using a small sample of Mamba Boss's DNA. But he failed once again like in the Middle East. Now in order to slip through the threat detection system of SOP, he needs all of Mamba Boss's DNA signatures." Katsura explained.

"There's a group of resistance i think, they claimed that they have the corpse of Mamba Boss." Snake stands up and speak up, it shook Katsura and Tokumi. "Who and where is this resistance group?" Kiryu asked Snake. "I only know their leader's name Matka Pluku. Big Mama, they're in Eastern Europe." Snake replied. "Which country?" Katsura asked, but all Snake could do was silence. "D...dr...Kio Marvk...Czech...republic..." Wolfhound struggled with all his strength and reveals the final info about the resistance group, he coughed up due to exhaustion, Sara quickly race up and laid him down on his bed. "Then let's hit it." Kiryu said, but before he could go and prepare his gears for infiltration inside a city, Snake stop him by stand on his tail. "Not so fast. Not with that tail, and the spine." Snake pointed out Kiryu's deadly tell tale signs, his tail and the spines that he has will reveals himself away. "Not to worry. I think i know how to cover you up." Tokumi reassure Kiryu, it makes Kiryu's face turns to a confusing one.

That's the last part of the South America's mission, the next one in Eastern Europe will have Kiryu and Mothra in it. Reviews will benefits this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Third sun

Chapter 6: Third sun

"Kiryu, a national state of emergency has been declared in an effort to root out local resistance. The hunt is being carried out by US based PMC Raven Sword...one of the company under World's Haven's control." Hayato begun. "Which means MechaG 2 is lurking somewhere behind the scenes." As quickly as he has always been, Kiryu guess out the possibility. "And at the top of the list is the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. Kiryu, you'll be conducting a solo infiltration in the region where they are believed to house their base of operations. It looks as if the PMC moved swiftly, cutting off Big Mama and company's escape routes. They should still be hiding somewhere in that area. Mamba Boss's corpse is bound to be with them. You and Snake have been added to the PMC's blacklist. So you're going to have to lie about your identity to get in there. I've provided you a way to get in to the checkpoint. Make contact with the resistance and find Big Mama. This is our final chance. We must find Mamba Boss's corpse before they do." It was then that Kiryu put on his rather complex disguise, altering his appearance to look like a human. He now has a middle age man's face with brown hair, blue eyes and a scarred cheek.

Uses a standard monorail train, Kiryu arrived at the train station close to the area where the Paradise Lost Army are believed to be hiding. Step out of the train, blended into the crowd, he walks to the checkpoint naturally. He lines up with the pedestraints who are being search by mercenaries at the checkpoint for any suspicious sighs of terrorists. "If they check me then i'll be compromised. I need the back up of Hayato to arrive quick." Kiryu thought.

He comes up to the checkpoint and waits for the mercenaries's officer to instruct him to move into the metal detector. "All right, next." said the officer. But Kiryu didn't move, he just stood there like a staue. "Hey, I said next!" the officer reminded but Kiryu continue to play his trick with the officer. "Hey are you deaf! I said next!" the officer shouted but Kiryu continue to stand still. "All right, you're coming with me pal!" the mercenaries then surrounded Kiryu, "Stand back, he's my." said in a female voice, it's Akane Yashiro, Kiryu's ex pilot and secret admire. "Uhm, very well ma'Am." the officer replied in a calm tone.

Kiryu then walk with Akane Yashiro to a café at the other end of the station. "Now you look a lot younger, what's your secret old man?" Akane asked jokingly. "Facecamo." Kiryu secretly reveal his true face to Akane in a brief moment. "Oh my god!" Akane was awe struct with the face she just saw, she then give Kiryu a hug for she have miss him for a very long time. Kiryu started to blush at this sudden act, it was clear that she has grow to attach with her Mecha.

"Kiryu, you and Snake are actually aftering MechaGodzilla 2? You two are going all the way to get that renegade metal lizard at all cost right when we're about to grab it with all of our boys." Akane said to Kiryu in a cool tone, much to Kiryu's dismay that she doesn't know what MechaGodzilla 2 is aftering and they're risking their lives. "You're planning to take Mecha-G 2 by force, that's crazy. Things aren't that simple at all." Kiryu replied with a terrified voice, he knows just what will happen when Akane and all of her forces try to capture and shut down MechaGodzilla 2.

"You tell Snake that his cause is our cause now. He'll don't have to do this." Akane begged Kiryu to tell Snake that he doesn't have to takedown MechaGodzilla 2 when he is way too old. "He is not a hero Akane, never was, never will, he's just an old killer, he's just an old grunt hired to do some wetwork." replied Kiryu, "Please Kiryu just let me do this. Let me have your and Snake's exception!" she pleaded to him, "Akane! It's no longer about having our exceptance, it's about doing the right things, i'm sorry Akane. But this is one thing that i have to do alone!" he shouted at her. She could sees the seriousness in his face, then he walk away, Akane watches on as she saw just how much Kiryu have changed over 12 years.

When Kiryu got out of the station, he recieves a message from Snake, "Kiryu, I just found out that a group of the so called 'Resistant' is working underground in this city, maybe if you manage to tail one of them then you could get to their hideout. Good luck." readed the message, then Kiryu proceed to find himself a resistant while the curfew order is still on.

Kiryu spotted a man walking alone at night, "Looks like my guide has just shows up." Kiryu thought to himself, behind a black van Kiryu take off his human disguise and reveals his true form, he also now sports a new color for his armor. Black, the perfect color to camouflage the mecha dragon at night, especially in city and urban areas. He then tails the man all the way to a church in the city where Kiryu walks in and takes the man as a human shield; he then uses the human shield and walk to a shrine of the church where he is surrounded by multiple gun men.

"Excellent CQC, Kiryu." said in another feminine voice, but this one Kiryu knows too well, "Mothra, what brings you to lead the resistant group?" asked Kiryu. He saw Mothra in her graceful human appearance, in her formal Kimono that resembling her wings she is already beyond any supermodel, "I'll tell you, why, what, when, where, who, how. But first…" Kiryu then let go of the man and return his rifle. "Everything begins with one tiny fork between two men and then it turns into a great rift." She begins to explain, Kiryu was preparing to hear a very long story from his ally. "The man who wants me dead is MechaGodzilla. Your predecessor. You think you know him, but i know him better. He was once a regular machine, but Dr Who has taken control of his soul. Now he's locked in a bitter struggle with Godzilla and Col. Zirkon." Mothra starts to explain the ordeal that is taking place. "Zirkon?" Kiryu asked, the name to him was new, unknown, he wanted to know who is this "Zirkon". "The founder of the Patriots." Mothra said, this has made Kiryu surprise of the man, the identity of the person. "When did this happen?" Kiryu asked her, wanting to know more about the struggle that he is involving. "40 years ago."

"During the Cold War when the US and the USSR were still at odds." She continues. "It was in that chaotic era that the Patriots were born. And like a puppet i played my part. I...was one of the founding members. Zirkon created the Patriots to manage and control the American state. That control endured long after the Cold War ended. The organization continues to exist in an empty shell, functioning through AIs. Those AIs were responsible for the creation of the War Economy...And they gave rise to the Sons of the Patriots system. But i am partly to blame, i bear some of the guilts of creating this organization. It was right after i met his father, Mamba Boss. Back in 1964, i was to take part in an CIA op called Operation Prometheus which concerns a new weapon the Soviets were developing at the time. My mission was to support a certain agent. That agent later became Mamba Boss, but i know him as Snake." Kiryu now realized that there wasn't one but four "Snakes" in existence, his friend was name Snake, and now the legendary Mamba Boss was also named Snake, he was starting to saw how complicated his world is.

"Yes, Snake Eyes. That was his codename at the time. A name that he would give to his son. The commander of this operation was a man called Zirkon, head of Special Forces unit FOX. Back then i was working alone wanting to secretly destroy the weapon that the Soviets were building, but the most precious prize was to secure the Philosopher's Legacy a massive cache of hidden wealth amassed by the Allied power in World War II. But unfortunately, i failed to secure the microfilm that recorded the Legacy and was unable to find it again anywhere. 2 years later, i ended up in Saigon, where i met him again. It was around then that Zirkon used the massive funds contained by the Philosopher's Legacy to start a new organization- the Patriots...to carry out the will of a certain legendary hero. The initial membership was consisted of Zirkon, Mamba Boss, Sigint, Para Medic. Oh and there was one more who we mustn't forget, he stay behind in the Soviet Union to support the group as an informant, Panther... after i was rescued by Mamba Boss from a Viet Cong fanatic cell in Saigon, i fled to America and joined the oranization. Zirkon's goal was to achieve a unity of thoughts and awareness, he believed that was Pit Boss's will."

"Pit Boss?" Kiryu asked again. "Pit Boss was a legendary hero back in the Second World War known as the Mother of Special Forces. She had an almost overwhelming charisma about her. The CIA feared this and they had her eliminated. If she had survived, the world of the 21st century might have been a very different place. We were all influence by Pit Boss's will, it was what drove us to create this organization, to be closer to that spirit. Zirkon realized that in order to lead the people, we need a special kind of icon. So he turned to Mamba Boss, the last son of Pit Boss, he shared more of her life than anyone else. It was Mamba Boss is the true heir to Pit Boss's legacy to play this role. Zirkon elevated Mamba Boss-the hero who saved the world-to the status of an idol. But the truth behind my love was riddle with exaggerations, misrepresentations and outright lies. Zirkon dismissed these lies among the masses and gather the rich and powerful to his banner. Every era needs its symbol to control the people, whether the hammer and sickle or the stars and stripes. As the time and current of politics change so too did Zirkon, eventually he became a prisoner to his own lust for power. Sparkling frictions between my love and Zirkon, who resents for playing the puppet."

"With my love is drifting away, Zirkon realized that he would need...insurance. Something that would perpetuate the existence of Mamba Boss, the idol of our organization. And so he embarked on an ground breaking project that would change the medical landscape forever: Les Enfants Terribles. Its goal was to create a clone of Mamba Boss, the ultimate soldier. The project was led by Dr Clarkson-known at the time as Para-Medic. After many failures, they succeeded in producing a ferilized egg. The egg came from Dr Clarkson's assistance a healthy Japanese woman. (Vulcan Raven's dying words toward Snake Eater: Blood from the East flows within your veins). "Give birth to Mamba Boss". To realized this, i asked to serve as a surrogate mother. And was more then happy to carry him in my womb, i loved him. 9 months later, i gave birth to Snake Eater and his twin Liquid Snake. It didn't matter that my children were clones or that they had manipulated their DNA, they were borned the same way as any other normal child, from a mother's womb. But it proved to be the final straw for Zirkon and Big Boss. My love left the US and formed Outer Heaven mercenary army with his friends and Godzilla, drifting across the world."

"I was devastated. My sons were never wanted by their own father. After my love left, Zirkon really lost control. What he wanted was an orderly world, one governed by rules. His influence of decision making spread all the way to the Oval Office. As the world saw the rise of Digital Technology, IT, the internet, Genetics, the Patriots power grew immense. Their roots spread and took hold all across the globe, in time they began to dictate the fate of entire nations from the shadows. And before we knew it, the Patriots had bring an entire planet under their total control. Zirkon developed weapons, amassed armies. Used information for extortion - all in order to gain more wealth. He was obsessed with controling the mind of inside from the outside. But i cannot imagine that would have what Pit Boss had wanted. They both misinterpreted her will. And their absolute reverence for her drove them apart. And so it began the war between Mamba Boss and Zirkon. Each striving to realize her will. Everything you see today is stem from their cold war. This war they cause is no difference than any other human mistakes in history. It all started with one tiny fork between the two of them, in time it became a great rift. Mamba Boss returned to the US with a plan in mind. He reassume command of FOXHOUND, Outer Heaven and finally Zanzibar land. He plotted Coups D'etat against Zirkon."

"But his son, Snake Eater, foiled his effort twice. Both Mamba Boss and Gray Fox - Frank Jaeger - were left near death, Zirkon recovered their bodies. Frank's entire body was reconstructed through surgeries, and he was reborned as the Cyborg Ninja. My love is now a vegetable, a prisoner of Zirkon even in death. After the ordeals, Zirkon can't believe in nations, organization or even individuals. He refuses to leave his organization into the hand of the next generation. And so he commissioned the building of the SOP system. Outrage by what he did to my love. I and Panther enlisted Katsura Yumigami into our team and set our plan into motion. We used Frank Jaeger to kill Dr Clarkson and make it look like a lab accident. Panther tortured the DARPA chief- Sigint- to death also make it look like an accident on Shadow Moses island, 9 years ago. With them gone, only Zirkon was remaining. But we too paid a price, i lost Panther. When Panther grafted Liquid's right arm to his own, his thoughts were taken over by Liquid's soul, but once again Snake Eater has defeated them both in Manhattan, it was 5 years ago. While then, from underneath our noises, MechaGodzilla rises. He resent for playing the puppet of Zirkon and so he grafted his mind with Dr Who to take their revenge on both us and Zirkon."

Mothra led Kiryu out of the church to parking yard where the Paradies Lost Army's militias are patroling a series of black van with exact identical appearance, one of those van's doors were left open, inside was the corpse of Mamba Boss. Kiryu look at the corpse cover inside a plastic bag, with oxygen supplier and heartbeat monitor. At first he was surprised that why would Mothra provide oxygen and a heartbeat monitor to a dead man? But he look again at the heart rate of the corpse. It was still active, the corpse of Mamba Boss was simply in a deep coma, he was still infact alive. "I was the last one. Until someone came to me. He is your teammate today, Wolfhound. It was when i met him, that i discovered the location of Mamba Boss. It was in the data he obtained from GD. Together he and i retrieved Mamba Boss, but my love was still asleep as Zirkon had left him." But Kiryu found it rather curious, "Why would Zirkon keep him alive?" he asked. "People need heroes Kiryu. Zirkon wanted to create a messiah, a legend that will never die. We can't allow MechaGodzilla to inherit the same sin that corrupted Zirkon, manipulating people's mind for his own ego." Mothra plant a hand on Kiryu's chest, slowly he felt her power surging through his body, giving him the instincts he needs for the battles that will come.

Whoo that was some surprise for all of you. I'm expecting some reviews will flare up on this chapter and i am saying it literaly everybody.


	7. Chapter 7: Kaiju of the Patriots Part 1

Chapter 7: Kaiju of the Patriots (Part 1)

But while Mothra was training Kiryu with the "Soldier's instinct", one of the resistant fighter spotted a weird looking and weird walking 'person' came into the church, "Hey, what the F?" the fighter unveil the trench coat to reveal a pair of IRVING scout drones. "Shit, we're compromised!" he shouted. Then Mothra turns into her divine butterfly morph and uses her beam and blasted both of the drones, "We must leave quick, come with me Kiryu." Mothra told everyone to leave the church immediately; they ran into the garden of the church which is now a parking lot for the resistant's trucks and motorcycles. Mothra unfold her Harley Division, she hasn't ride her motorcycle in 50 years. This could be her last and final time to feel the wind and speed of the road once again.

"Now a day wars have made oil as precious as diamond. These children here are all child soldiers who are very excited to join a PMC. To take their earning to raise their siblings and most of all is to kill the PMCs who murdered their parents; now the in modern day anybody who have a computer can get their own VR training with all those FPS and war simulation video games distributed for free by the PMCs, they think that it's cool to fight in a war that doesn't have any thing to do with their lives but before they knew it, they're already in the PMcs holding the real guns, for all those who been through those trainig, war is like a game to them, and there's no real reason to fight, for them it's all just a game. Zirkon was the source of all this madness, if he is not be stop then the circle will go unbroken. Now I only get off my bike when I fallen in love or fall a dead woman." Mothra said as she purrs her motorbike. "Mama?" Kiryu asked her. "Call me Mothra my old friend." she replied to him.

Then her children open the gate and the convoy sets off to bring the corpse of Snake Eyes away, "Here we go!" Mothra shouted and ride her bike off with the van that contains the real corpse of Snake Eyes; they ride off through the streets that's been constantly patrol by mercenaries and above their heads is Raging Raven the areal demolition expert of the Beauty and the Beasts corps, back up by Rodan segments clones and of course their all just clones of the real Rodan but they all have Nano machines inside their bodies to increase their combat efficiency.

They are also armed with missiles to kill their ground and air targets; Mothra rides her bike behind the van while Kiryu shoots his missiles and machine guns across the streets and kill several segments, then they come across a road block. "Hold on Kiryu, we're going to have a ride of a lifetime!" Mothra shouted out loud and then she rides her bike on a ramp where the bike when sky high and Kiryu shoots his Maser cannons on the roadblock and blows up the mercenaries Humvees and blockades.

As they landed the children bikers follow up from behind and the run resume. But then Raging Raven and her segments blows a hole on the road causes Mothra to ride to a different location. Then Mothra's bike got blows up sending her and Kiryu to a crashing end. She immediately switches to her monster guise but she was easily been outnumbered and defeated by the segments, she fell to the ground but Kiryu catches her in his arms and place her in a safe place, "Stay here Mothra, I'll finish that bitch and her segments."

Kiryu then ran up to a ruin tower where a ferocious battle erupt as the Rodan segments continuously smashing holes after holes to reveal Kiryu's hiding place, then he and Raging Raven face off. Kiryu shoots his missiles and fire his maser cannon on Raging Raven, while then Raging Raven dodge and returns fire with her M32 grenade launcher. "Rage, give me your rage!" she taunted him, Kiryu didn't get distracted by her words, he continue to attacks her even with his CQC techniques.

Finally, Raging Raven and Kiryu were both exhausted, she crashed on the ground and the Rodan segments started to explode because their command hub has been destroy. Raging Raven reveals her true beauty form in front of Kiryu's optics, she was a beautiful Asian girl, probably Indonesian by her skin complexion, her hair running silky down to her back.

"No, I don't need these wings, I need no rages, all I need is…" then she saw a pair of flaming wings in front of her, she started to scream as she witness the nightmares that has haunted her for so long ever since she was still a child. Then she crashed to the ground, Kiryu ran up and hold her in his hands and gently laid her down so that she might calm down and overcome her past. Kiryu then took her grenade launcher.

Then he receives a call from Drebin, "Hey man, just want to congratulate you on taking down another of the BnB bitch, I can launder that grenade launcher for you with an exclusive free of charge since you haven't know how to collect points and paying charges of my gun launder business. Raging Raven came from Aceh, a place that haven't seen peace in a long time, she was kidnapped by an armed group who lock her up in a cage along with god knows how many kids that got suffer the same fate as her.

The kids only live by eating scrapped of food and leftovers, the armed groups call them shit eating parasites; the kids can only cling to a single hope that one day somebody will come and rescue them, but it never happen. When the armed groups move away, they took the kids with them but the kids didn't get to eat anything on the road, one by one, the kids got picks off by ravens until she was the only one that's left. She then kill the ravens, eat them away to save herself; she track the armed group down to a garrisoned village where she prey up on them until night falls.

When it was midnight she came into the camp and kill them by choke them to death one by one. It was then that she was lost in her rage and her nightmares; she then suffered from the post war traumatized that occurred to many other soldiers. But you just cleanse the rage from her heart and soul; no I mean seriously, you are her savior."

Drebin ended the call, Kiryu then walks down to where Mothra is; in his heart, he could feel the forgiveness that peoples deserve starts to builds up inside him, urging him to fine away to tell Snake the truth about his family and find a way to start a family of his own.

Kiryu needs a lot of works now I'm afraid, hope he could settle down afterward and proves that he could be a responsible father. Review will benefits a lot.


	8. Chapter 8:Kaiju of the Patriots Part 2

Chapter 8: Kaiju of the Patriots (part 2)

Kiryu have just come down from the bell tower that he fought with Raging Raven, he ran to Mothra side and lifts her up, and "I had contacted the children, they said that an escape route via the canal is our only way out. The entire air and ground escape route are all lockdown."

Mothra said exhaustedly, she cough and try to hold on to her dear life, Kiryu then bring Mothra to the canal by a sewer tunnel. But when they got to the canal, Mothra witness the most horrific seen ever, the children that she raised are all been slaughtered at the hand of MechaGodzilla 2 and the submarine that they use to escape is now a burning wreck. But the worst part is the corpse of Snake Eyes is now in the hand of MechaGodzilla 2, "So now you turn up, brother. I was kind of thinking that you and your moth lady won't survive Raging Raven, hmmm it appears that I have underestimated you."

MechaGodzilla 2 said chucking evilly. "How could you do this?" Kiryu asked angrily, for he could feel the death of the innocents at the hand of MechaGodzilla 2, both monsters and humans alike. "You see, I only wanted to rid you the world from the grip of those abomination, and most of all is the so called 'King of monster'." Then it struck Kiryu that clearly MechaGodzilla 2 is out to get revenge on Godzilla.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kiryu growled, "Join me brother, and we will turn this world into a paradise for all creatures, humans will finally have a chance to live in peace without those abomination!" MechaGodzilla 2 shouted asking for Kiryu to turn for his side. But Kiryu stand strong and will never ran to the side of a renegade metal lizard that is crazed of taking vengeance, "I'll never join you, and you'll never hurt my son!" Kiryu shouted back at MechaGodzilla 2's face, "Then you are lost in your own emotion; we were created by humans, you and I are alike! Machines to do the one thing is the destruction of all monsters!" MechaGodzilla 2 shouted back try to reason with Kiryu for some vain hope that Kiryu might join his side. "No you are wrong. Godzilla and I were born from an egg; we're living breathing creature in our own right.

But you were created by human, purely mechanical, with a mind lost in a lust for vendetta. You know nothing about love, compassion, or friendship; you are weak." Kiryu return a statement that angry MechaGodzilla 2, then Kiryu charge MechaGodzilla 2 with his hidden dagger, but MechaGodzilla 2 grabbed Kiryu's arm and stab that dagger back into Kiryu's shoulder, inflicting so much pain and damage.

"When it comes to CQC, I have the upper hand." Then MechaGodzilla 2 electrifies Kiryu with its shock anchor. "What would you want with this body?" Kiryu asked in pain at MechaGodzilla 2. "You see, the Systems required the DNA of either Snake Eyes or his son, so i choose Snake Eyes to get through all of JD's securities barrier so i could get into contact with GD, my AI that i created 5 years ago. The virus that the pesky Snake Eater used to infect GD only did slice her into little pieces, pieces that i was able to collected and repair and then sent her into JD's core now JD won't even know that she is the external threat." Then MechaGodzilla 2 intesified the electric shock and causes Kiryu to black out. Then MechaGodzilla 2 leave Kiryu and Monthra to their miseries, but before Kiryu passes out he saw a glimpse of Katsura standing by Drachev's side, he thought it through that Katsura was playing both sides ever since the dream team save her in South America. "Leave them, let's go; we have one last phase to accomplish and then we will see the world reborn from the ashes of the monsters."

MechaGodzilla 2 rides off on his gunboat leaving Kiryu lying unconscious on the ground and Mothra is still bleeding badly, until a gunboat belongs to Akane arrives on seen. "Kiryu, wake up, talk to me; don't tell me that your down for the count already!" she asked franticly as she try to recover Kiryu from the electric shock that he received from MechaGodzilla 2.

Luckily Kiryu started awaken from his wounds, "Akane? Quick we can't let Mecha-G 2 get away!" He shouted to Akane, then she and her team surround MechaGodzilla 2's gunboat, with everything they got. At first it seems that they are about catch the renegade metal lizard until, "You are all a bunch of blind humans, behold Kaju of the Patriots!" MechaGodzilla 2 uses his hands and pointed at the Black Hawks hovering above his boat, then the helicopters started to malfunction and then crashing down.

"Ha, looks like my operation is proceeding as plan, now witness as your weapons is not yours anymore!" MechaGodzilla 2 declared menacingly as he pointed at the weapons of the marines and army soldier's weapons and all of the mounted weapons are all locked up and no one can fire their guns. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Now witness as you will embrace your fates for stopping me from save this world from the monsters that disturb the daily life of true humans!" MechaGodzilla 2 then orders his FROGS operatives to kill everybody around him. The FROGS operatives then shoot everybody around the boat while MechaGodzilla 2 laugh hysterically. A bullet fires from a FROG's P90 submachine gun nearly hit Akane's forehead, but all of the sudden, a metallic figure appears infront of Akane, it was Kiryu, he launches himself up and hugged her into his chest, while then use his back as a shield to protect her. She was all too surprise that Kiryu suddenly trying to save from dangers, she could feel Kiryu's pain running through his body, ripping out flesh and tissues and of his articficial muscles with no time to heal.

"Are you witnessing this Zirkon? We are victorious. Behold Kaiju of the Patriots!" Then MechaGodzilla 2 returns the useless corpse of Snake Eyes to a burning gunboat that has Kiryu and Mothra on board. Mothra franticly try to save her lover's corpse from the flame but it was useless for she too is burning by the fire. "Nooooo! Oracle!" Kiryu scream out in pain, Dr Yuhara manage to remote controls his drones to hop onboard MechaGodzilla 2's gunboat.

A few moments later, the survivors manage to get on dry land but Kiryu was in deep trouble, he has wasted a lot of his strength and he couldn't get the image Mothra dying words off his mind she said:"I only get of my bike when i have fallen in love, or fall dead."; Akane was right next to him lying unconscious but he manages to give her CPR to save her life. The river was full of dead bodies and is now as red as blood, on the road, burning wrecks and blood dripping all over, any remaining survivors fell unconscious one by one as they couldn't believe that the Sons of the Patriots systems have been hijacked by a renegade MechaGodzilla.

Then a dark blue Stryker ran by, "Well well, look at what the cat drag get here. My dream team is being beaten up hey?" Drebin said jokingly as he watches the dead and the survivors are all in a very bad conditions. "You." Said Kiryu. "Relax, I could get you back in the fight in no time flat, just need some minor patching and then you'll be back in the fray before you know it." Drebin said as he pulls the dagger out of Kiryu's shoulder. "Now gray, let's get him and his pals out of here." Then Drebin pick Kiryu up and laid him down on the Stryker's seats and Akane next to Kiryu.

That's the last part of Eastern Europe failure, hope Kiryu will be alright and remember to review this chapter as well as the other chapters. The dream team and the villains will be very grateful.


	9. Chapter 9: Mission briefing 2

Chapter 9: Mission briefing 2.

Victorious over the military of the world, MechaGodzilla 2 head out to sea with his supporters onboard their gunboat. They planned their next move toward world domination. "We'll launch stealth Plasma round at JD." MechaGodzilla said, standing victorious. "I thought that you can control a nuke with GD?" Katsura asked curiously at his statement. "We can't my dear. Suppreme authority still resides with JD. We've only took control of their guns and heavy weapons. But the nukes are still in JD's hand. That's where REX comes in to play, i know where to find nukes they don't control." The metal dino remarks the black haired woman. "We've indentified JD's location through GD. An abandonned 20th century's Satelite orbit disguised as debris." Drachev reported to the mech. "Well done, how's the plan proceeding?" Mecha asked Drachev, his technician specialist. "All that's left is the final check boss. Once it's done, we'll be able to launch a stealth Plasma round right into JD unconstrained by the Patriots." Pleased by the report, MechaGodzilla then proceeds to his final order. "Good, now go, prepare our Haven." But all in a sudden Katsura accidently step on a metalic device, it looses its camouflage and got pick up by MechaGodzilla 2. It was Metal Gear MK II, a miniature robotic T-Rex designed by Dr Yuhara and his daughter to keep in touch with Snake and Kiryu. "Brother." The larger dino mech realized who has send this robot, thus he crushes it with extreme brutality, in seconds, the MK II was nothing by scrap.

Two hours after Kiryu's failure to stop MechaGodzilla 2 from gets his hands on the corpse of Snake Eyes, he was electrified to unconscious and all of his circuits are all paralyzed. Snake Eater bring him up to the NOMAD along with Akane. Deep inside Kiryu's DNA computer, he heard voices (Playing The Best is yet to come Piano version), voices that are familiar to him. They were voices of Snake Eater and Akane talking together, "They are no heroes in war. The only hero is either dead or in prison, one of the other." but Akane replied to him naively "But Snake you're a hero aren't you?" Snake returned an answer "I'm just the guy who is good at what he's doing. Killing. There's no winning or loosing in war for a mercenary. The only winner in war is the people." Akane remark to him trying to see if he is truly a hero "That's right and you fight for the people." but Snake narrows his eyes away from her "I've never fought for anybody but myself, no purpose in life, no ultimate goal." Then the voices fade away in his mind. It was a blurred moment for Kiryu, it was like a warning to him about his friend. He felt torment, split apart between his promise to Mothra and his mission's success that required the help of Snake Eater.

Three hours after took off, Kiryu starts to reboot and found himself with wires and monitors of his body; "MechaGodzilla 2, I sworn on Mothra's death that I will pull the plug on you." Kiryu mumble in his mouth but in his voice he was also very fearful to tell the truth about how did Snake's true mother, Mothra died and about why was Snake is an orphanage since the day he was born.

"If I tell him now, he'll be devastated, but I have to tell him the truth about his family or else he'll have no future." Kiryu was thinking very much about the truth that is waiting for Snake, when dr Yuhara saw him is waking up. "Hey, you're up buddy, I and Sara was getting scared that you were gone for good." Dr Yuhara said cheerfully but Kiryu was getting worried that when he has to spill the truth for Snake Eater, this mission would be a total failure if Snake isn't around to help. Then Snake came down with Sara to look after Kiryu, "Hey, Snake, there's something I need to tell you, it's about your family." Kiryu said worriedly, "I'm all ears here now, is it something about my birth?" Snake asked anxiously.

"You see Snake, this is as crazy as what it is, your mother is Mothra and your father is Snake Eyes." Just as Kiryu said the truth, Snake was stunned and Sara along with her father are both awe shock.

"What?" Snake replied in disbelief.

"Your father was the person who took down the original MechaGodzilla in 1974, after that he was a symbol for his best friend Zirkon to glorified human race is unstoppable and they shouldn't be afraid of monsters. But your father had grown tired of wars and monster fighting so he decided that human and monsters must find a way to co-exist in peace.

But Zirkon still hold his fanatism and order a creation of Snake Eyes clone which is you; Mothra fell in love for Snake Eyes's ideology and Snake Eyes himself, so she decided to turned into her human morph and become your surrogates mother, they impregnate her with Snake Eyes's DNA and then merge it with her fertilize egg, thus you were born from that fertilize egg.

But your father hated, berated you since the day you were born because he knows that they will use you for the same purposes as it was to Snake Eyes. So your father left you and formed his own army of mercenaries, drifting across the world fight for nation in needs. Mothra didn't want you to be taking advantage like the way Snake Eyes thought so she left you to an orphanage in hope that you will live a normal life like other children." Kiryu said everything that Monthra told him.

"Until Zirkon found me when I was 15 years old." Snake adds up, he just couldn't believe his own ears, his mother is the legendary Mothra and his father is the legendary soldier of the government. Sara and her father Tokumitsu are both amazed by what they have just heard. Then Prime Minister Igarashi call in, "The US military system has grinded to a complete halt and now guns all over the world are falling silence, it's the first total cease fire in human history." Igarashi briefed the badly beaten up dream team, much to everybody's horror that now no army in the world could stop MechaGodzilla 2's plot to take over the world and destroy what's left of the hiding monsters. "Now that the System is under his control, he's about to deliver his Coup de grace to the Patriots reign." Igarashi said, but he was weakend by the news. He was dying out, like a rose, ready to be blow away.

"But sir, we have just found out that MechaGodzilla 2 is saying something about REX being ready. Maybe he is saying about Metal Gear REX." Dr Yuhara shared his theory but there is something awkward, "Now why would MechaGodzilla 2, would be looking an old abandoned nuclear robot of the American when he's already the weapon to destroy Godzilla himself. Unless he's seeking a weapon that can kill Godzilla in just one strike. But at the same time, i think he's going to use it to deliver his uprising to the Patriots. After all it's unconstrained by JD. It's a naked nuke. The location of Godzilla's den is also the perfect location for him to destroy JD's physical's dormant, an old abandoned satelite. Prime Minister, where's REX?" Tokumi asked. "I think you knew doctor, an long forgotten base, deep within US territory outside of the Patriots control, on an island at the northern most of the FOX Archipelago, off the Alaskan coast. The place where Snake's twin brother, Liquid Snake made his debut. His monument." Igarashi carefully gave a hint to Yuhara. For Snake's nightmare, it's a place that he hope not to return to. "Shadow Moses Island."

"If MechaGodzilla 2 destroy both Godzilla and JD. His GD will assume supreme authority, he'll have the world at his finger tips, and no one will be able to stop him. Not even the Patriots. You're the only ones who can save us now. Snake, Kiryu, Ghidorah, defeat MechaGodzilla 2 and put an end to his insurrection." Igarashi said, trying to save his strength. For Snake and Kiryu, they're in deep shamble, they were badly beaten. No one was in any shape to fight. Snake was sitting with his hand on his forehead, experiencing hallucination of Shadow Moses Incident. It was nine years ago, but for him, it was like only yesterday. "Snake, there'll be a lot of lives at stake if we back out now. If we die, then at least we gotta die trying to save everylives and most of all, fufill what was worth fighting for. If we're the shadows of the cold war of the last century, then we have to break free of that prison, to end what our predecessor has started." Kiryu said to Snake, placing his right claw on Snake's shoulder.

"You're right. I'll have to face up to it. I have no past, i have no future. I have nothing to loose. I was created as a shadow, one that no light could shine on, after this insurrection, you must leave me. The longer you stay with me, you'll have no freedom or future." Snake said, he look at Kiryu. Much to his fortune, Kiryu nod as he began to practice using his new body. "Then let's go, Shadow Moses is waiting for us. Snake, your brother died for your freedom, he and Mamba Boss wanted you to be free. Free from Zirkon's misinterpertation of HER will. Then i'm with you, after all, i made a promise with your father, to take care of you. Your my nephew, my son of liberty. " Ghidorah said.


	10. Chapter 10: The twin suns

Chapter 10: The twin suns.

After the NOMAD landed in Kodiak, Alaska, professor Yuhara charted a helicopter to fare the wolf pack duo, Snake Eater and Kiryu to Shadow Moses Island. Snake was dreaming the night when he first came to Shadow Moses Island to investigate an armed takeover of the island. _It was a dark and cold night on Shadow Moses. Yet again, it was as ever since it was part of Alaska. Snake stealthily make his way through the security forces of the island and infiltrated the tank hanger behind the heliport via an air duct._ Then the dream ends, Snake woke up panicking, a cold breeze escape his mouth. This make a sleepy Kiryu woke up at the voice of his comrade. "Everything alright back there Snake?" Dr Yuhara asked. "I was having that dream again." Snake replied, grunted at his stress and nightmares. "Hey guys we're here on the island." Dr Yuhara informed the duo. Then Snake and Kiryu jump down the helicopter onto the snowfield, under cover of a huge blizzard.

"All right, remember guys that this island is sinking due to global warming. So let's end this fast or else we'll be in a watery grave; and one more thing, this place is crawling with unmanned sentries and they wouldn't mind to shoot you on-sight, good luck." Then dr Yuhara fly away.

Snake then go to the old helipad, on the way he bypass some of the Gekkos which are patrolling the surrounding snowy woodlands. Snake then got to the helipad however he starts to hearing voices of the past, back when first came to the base, he was to fight his twin brother, Liquid Snake. This is where they first met and battle each other. Snake's eyes became steely as he was emboiled with memories and the feelings of deja vu. The view of the heliport is exactly how he remember it. Only it was cover in snows and the tank hangar's blast door was left open slightly. (Author puts on The best is yet to come from MGS 1 OST).

This is also where he was been introduced to the Nano machines that enhance soldier's combat efficiencies, he pass through the tank hangar and into the nuclear warhead building and took the elevator down to basement 2, when he came into Dr Yuhara's old office to reboot the power supplied for the base. Kiryu jumped up to the computer panel then take out a USP cabel from his chest then connect it into the computer mainframe. "Hey Snake, is this the place where you and Tokumi first met?" Kiryu asked through the radio channel, "Yeah, that was nine years ago, when the US government wanted him to built Metal Gear REX from the tech specs of your body so they could both protect America and fight Godzilla at the same time. And then Liquid Snake lead the armed takeover attack the base threaten everybody in it, I met the doc and ask him about how to blow up REX. I think the one who hack into the base and takeover the Metal Gear was somesort of AI to attack that fast." Snake replied to Kiryu. "He was by Gray Fox. He always got shiver when thinks about it. Fox was Katsura's only family, she hated them for what they did to his body. But i was the one who crippled him in the first place. She must have hated me too." Snake shares his experience with Kiryu. Much to Kiryu's thoughts, they were the same, Snake and him, they have undercome unacceptable punishments time and again. Yet they still live to fight, to free their fate from the prison that has contained them for years.

"All right Snake I got the power back on. Now back up to top then open the door there to go for the east. That's a short cut that will lead you to the hangar." Kiryu instructed Snake, "Shortcuts got bosses are waiting for me there." Snake return a funny phrase. Then Snake ran to elevator and take him and Kiryu up to the nuclear storage building's ground floor, Kiryu ran to the door in the back of the room and connect the his wire to the door's USB connection portal and begins his override of the door's security. "Snake, we got a lot of Gekkos headed this way. Cover me so i could open the door." Kiryu informed Snake, "Right, but do this fast, I don't know when will they'll be stop." Snake answered.

Then the Gekkos start to fall in from the elevator, Snake take out his rocket launcher and starts to shooting at the Gekkos, one after another they kept on coming at him, some of them even try to kick him with their large legs but he dodged those attacks and make them kicked each other instead. Withing 5 minutes, Snake destroy twelve Gekkos just when Kiryu had openned the door for them to get out. Then the two headed out to the communication tower to take the shortcut. But from a distance a figure of death is waiting for them, then out came a feminine voice, "Snake, found you."

"Cry, cry! Let me see your tears, cry till your eyes ran red!"

"So so sad, that i could have die!"

Then from the mechanical panther like vehicle came a sniper, a female sniper that arms with a rail gun for a sniper rifle. She fire her rail gun at Snake, he dodged the blast but it hit the tree; Snake dodges the falling tree before it crush him. He turns around to see where the blast was came from, but it was useless for the sniper is gone.

Then Snake run to a ridge line where he tranquillized two FROGS operatives, he draw out his sniper rifle to begin the ultimate battle between two legendary marksmen. He see her through his scope, Snake pulls the trigger and send a bullet flying toward the sniper; the bullet hits it's mark, the sniper yell in pain and ran away again. The Sniper repositions herself again and gave Snake another rail gun blast; Snake dodges that shot and return fire toward her bush.

He then chase after her only to get another blast that nearly kills him; but his will to fought on have regenerates his strength. He saw the woman again, and this time he fires at her suit's prime engine. The suit began to malfunction and then she ran out of her battle suit; Kiryu was capture by her beauty of an African woman in a skin tight suit. She began to scream at the sounds in her head, "No! Please I don't want any more tears, please leave me alone!" She screams in horror for she too is a victim of the post war trauma syndrome, she saw a wolf in front of her; he is walking closer and closer to her.

But in front of Snake and Kiryu's eyes, they don't see anything but Crying Wolf is screaming at the figgint of her imagination. An imagination created by a damage mind when she is still a young girl.

Snake ran to her and starts to calm her down; "Lady, calm down, calms down, there's nothing but us, there's nothing here but us! Look into my eyes, there's nothing to be afraid of, now calms down, sit down take a sleep a deep sleep. You have been restless for a long time." Snake then calm her down, she comes back to hers sense and then she slowly lie down on the snow of Alaska and fall asleep. Then a wolf comes by, it howls at the woman's side, and then it picks her up on its back and ran off, Snake and Kiryu watch on as the sceen reminds them of Sniping Wolf, Snake's lover in the past. Then Drebin calls them, "Congratulation on beating another beast, the rail gun you got from her is real find piece of weapon, I can launder it for you and make it a portable AT weapon that can blows up Gekkos real good.

Now for another bedtime story, this one is about Crying Wolf the one that you just take down. You know, she came from Africa, where civil wars are usually wages by ethic cleansing; she was born into that environment. Her village was been burned down, and all of her relatives are all dead. Horrified, she ran off with one last family member in her hands, her baby brother; they ran as far away from the war zone as possible, one day they came across a group of patrol; she ran into an abandoned shack to hide. Her baby brother begins to cry, she knew that if the soldiers hear the cry they will kill her and her baby brother.

She then places her hands on her brother's mouth, when the soldiers go away, she came back to her senses but her brother was stop breathing. She then was horrified that she kills her own brother; she continues to walk on with her brother's corpse rotten on her hands, she was having a horrible vision of a wolf walking along side her. When she came to a government run refugee camp her brother's corpse was already rotten to the bones; she then started to be haunted by babies cry in the camp. She begged it to stop, and the wolf complied with her wish, he walks from one baby to another, slowly silence them.

She was petrified she couldn't stop him from continue, but it was all hallucination created by her damaged mind. When a rebel group attacks the camp, all the babies are all dead and the adults were ripped to pieces. She was able to escape but only to carry a dark emotional scar with her for the rest of her live." Drebin tells the story that even Snake had to shed some tears for her live like all the other member of the BNB. "But hey, eyes on the prize, you still got one last beast to best so good luck." Drebin then ends the call and leave Snake and Kiryu to continue the mission.

That's the first part of the Alaska's mission, hope you guys like it, the other ending chapters will be up soon. Review please thank you.


	11. Chapter 11: Drachev's death

Chapter 11: Drachev's death.

After Kiryu and Snake Eater defeated Crying Wolf they move onto the old hanger where the old Metal Gear REX is lying in the shadow, collecting dust like an unused toy; Snake and Kiryu in the MK 3 enter an elevator and go down to the basement where the old walking robotic atomic bomb is, Snake recall the moment when he first started to suspicious about Katsura, "Snake I got something about Katsura." Master Miller, his old mentor said.

"What about her?" Snake asked.

"She might be a spy."

"To kill me, is that all you care about?" He asked Katsura.

"Frank Jaeger, the man who you killed is my brother and my only family. You killed my benefactor and sent my brother home a crippled. And for that I vowed revenge." When Snake remember that conversation, the elevator reaches its destination. Snake and Kiryu then ran all the way to the old hanger; once there, they saw the Metal Gear REX, a look a like of Kiryu except for being walked bipedally like a mecha T-Rex, their worst nightmare have been confirmed, the Rail Gun on REX is missing! "Damn it, has it already been shipped?" Snake asked in dismay. "Hang on, I'll check." Kiryu replied. "I'm afraid so, unfortunately for you.

The rail gun is no longer here, this place will be your grave. As my queen wishes, the suicides Gekko are on heir way soon there'll be nothing left of this place." Drachev said in a pleasure tone as he is expecting the whole facility to going down in no time flat, Snake and Kiryu saw Katsura by his side "I'll leave the rest to you." Katsura said as she walks away. "Excellent! You'll amuse me until they arrive." Drachev then jump down to confront Snake.

Kiryu quickly jump up to the cockpit of the Metal Gear to activate so Snake could get out of the old supply tunnel. Snake fires his SC 20K at Drachev , the bullets hit him but they only seems to amusing him more and more while then Drachev use his Vampire-like speed and agility to attack Snake head on. But Snake quickly shoots his feet and temporarily knock him down, Snake then ran up to Drachev and injected him with Nano machines suppressor.

"What have you done?" drachev asked as he feel his strength is slowly leaving him. "Now you're one of us, a mere mortal." Snake replied as he anxiously waited for Drachev to die. Then the suicide Gekkos jump in and they're about to explode; but just as they are about to explode something cuts them to pieces.

It's Wolfhound, he came back for his rematch with Drachev, "Snake you keep those Gekko at bay; I'll take care of the vampire wannabe." Wolfhound said. He then jump up to face Drachev, Snake fire his rail gun at the Gekko one hit at a time, while then Wolfhound and Drachev killing each other off as much as they can.

The struggle wagged for nearly an hour when Wolfhound finally stabbed Drachev in the chest, drachev fell down to the ground and his body slowly degenerating into a corpse; Katsura then walks into the hanger, having witness the whole battle all the time. "You see, Drachev and I are nothing more than walking corpses, barely kept alive by Nano machines inside our body.

His natural healing ability is enhanced by Nano machines inside his body but after so many battles it has reach its limit." Katsura explaine it all and which make everybody shock, for she too is just moments away from dead because of the Nano machines in her body is about to reach its limit.

"Kiryu, give this to Drachev, not for revenge but to end his suffering. I'm sorry that I lied to you and to doctor Yuhara." She apologised to Kiryu in the MK 3 body while she gave Kiryu the syringe injector that she saves for Drachev. "Snake, MechaGodzilla 2 is below us, he's using the super submarine name the Red October.

A super submarine that he salvaged from the Russian navy and re modified for his own purpose to hunt down Godzilla. He's using it to fire the rail gun; you have to stop him from doing it. If he succeeds than everything that your father ever wanted will be destroy and all that he ever wanted will gone for good." Katsura tell Snake about his mission's threats and then she injected her body with syringe.

Dr Yuhara watches in horror that the love of his life suddenly committed suicide in the name of the greater good. "Katsura, why? Why is it that you have to go? No!" he cried out to his love, she returns him a smile and apologized about her double cross. Then the Gekko jump in and prepare to reduce the place to rubble, Snake grabs Kiryu and then ran onto the cockpit of the Metal Gear with Wolfhound. They blast their way out of the base, Snake for the first time has the chance to pilot a Metal Gear and then he ran out to the port where he heard a menacing laugh.

"Snake! This will be your watery grave! This is where our fates been borned and this is where you will die!" the voice belongs to MechaGodzilla 2. He rises up from the ocean in the body of MOGUERA, then the boss fight started, Snake struggle to shoot down missiles from MOGUERA while then fight off MOGUERA's drill attack at the same time.

Snake then returns fire with a salvo of AT Missiles that paralyzed MOGUERA's body then Snake jumps in and kick it and attack it with the laser cannon. MOGUERA recovered from the attack then jumps back into the fray with a drill beak attack, Snake's Metal Gear took some damage but Snake manages to gave it his best when he fire another salvo of missiles but his one are composed of EMP missiles that paralyzed MOGUERA's circuits and entire body.

Snake then jump up and grab MOGUERA by its torso and fire a laser attack that destroys the reactor. But that attack also sends REX crashes into the ware house behind its back, Snake, Kiryu and Wolfhound scattered everywhere. Then from the ocean rises the the Red October, the super submarine then drawn out a magnetic crane that picks up MOGUERA's torched wreckage, then MechaGodzilla 2 once again declared its madness on destroying Godzilla and free the world from monsters. "Behold, my Outer Haven, my Red Dawn!" MechaGodzilla 2 laugh fanaticly. "Soon i will destroy Godzilla and end the world's miseries with monsters. Then i will built the haven for all those who worthy to live! Free from all forms of control, free from the shackle of those worthless Patriots!" MechaGodzilla 2 then cried out loud his plot.

Then he ran away to the Japanese eastern water where Godzilla usually lies. Kiryu watches in horror that MechaGodzilla 2 is seemingly invincible to every kind of effort that the dream team thrown at him; Snake was exhausted and he fell to the ground and stay unconscious for the next few hours.

The two final chapters are coming; it should be up by tomorrow afternoon (Vietnam's time.) and the afternoon after that, so stay tuned for the epic conclusion.


	12. Chapter 12: Old sun

Chapter 12: Old sun

After the struggle on Shadow Moses Island, the dream team's morale is lower than ever but everybody still hold onto their self for one final struggle to save the king of monster, Godzilla. On board the Gotengo battleship, col. Gordon briefs the team and anybody else, who could still fight, "All right listen up, the Red October is approaching Godzilla's underwater den with a speed 250 nautical miles/hour; they need to lure Godzilla out of his den so that they could attack him with the rail gun when they surface with Godzilla.

Now while they surface and open up their armor plating and reveal the rail gun, the Gotengo will have enough time to enter the ship and attack the ship's entirior. One strike team will attack the ship's GD core room to destroy the AI that MechaGodzilla 2 uses to control weapons, without GD then we could attack the rail gun with our entire arsenal which is currently under lock down, MechaGodzilla 2 might also use the AI to retreat to another hideout or download himself into another body. Once GD is been destroy, the rail gun will also be disable for it require an AI to operate.

Outside the ship will have the FROGS bitches to protect it, inside will be loaded with unmanned weapons like Gekko and IRVING, the corridor that leads into the AI's core room is a microwave oven that will evaporates anybody at the right frequency." Colonel Gordon briefs the teams, but everybody is shock to find out that the the Red October is now MechaGodzilla 2's very own Death Star.

"The enemy will be relies on electronic means to detect us, while then this ship is been stripped of most of its equipment according to world peace accord with monsters, she has no electronic warfare of anymeans, we'll have to rely on our own eyes to see them." colonel Gordon ends his briefing, everybody are in no states for jokes or a final cigar. One moment later, while the Gotengo is pursuiting the Red October; Kiryu walks into the briefing room where Snake is preparing to smoke his last, "Hey, you care for one last story telling?" Kiryu asked. "Sure, I'm old, near death, why not one last time." Snake smirk.

"Your dad said that human and monsters are not so distance from each other; and for that they all have their own backstory to tell, so don't just stare but listen." Kiryu said, his eyes have scars running his cheeks. Snake could tell that Kiryu is in contact with his Godzilla's spiritual side; "Back when I was born, I first came out of an egg; my parents were strong proud hunters. Especially my father, he was a proud hunter, fear by all opposition and respect by all under him. Life was so meaning full for me back then; I always wanted to be like my father, a strong, proud Dino like all others, but that all changed when one day; a rainy day came. The rain was very dense back then, the earth was soften up by the water, then a thunder crack the mountains above and send the rocks streaming down on top of my family.

The rocks crush my parents underneath. I couldn't do anything but cried out to them, hoping that they are still alive but it was all in vain hope, nothing could withstand that massive earth burial. I ran back to my den, with tears running down my face; ever since then, no one ever recognize me anymore, they all started to distance from me, treating me like I'm just a nobody. I grew up all alone, no one was there for me when I need them; I could have just die to end my miseries. But one day when I was nearing adult age, I met my first mate; she was a beautiful female in my kind. She shared my grieves, for she too losses her parents in that rainy day; we grew up together, then mating season came; she chooses me as her mate after a duel with other males.

Some years later, she laid her first and only egg, Godzilla. But then a meteor crashed on the earth, it destroy all lifeforms on earth, I lost her to the blast. I could only hold onto Godzilla when he was just an egg and ran for the den; we were frozen in there for all times. I thought that I will never get to see my son's birth, or to see my mate and my parents in the afterlife; until that nuclear blast that mutated me. To that point you probably got it right?" Kiryu tell his back story to Snake, but at that moment, Akane happens to walk by and heard the story and in her heart, she felt like Kiryu deserves a happy life like anyone else.

"You and i are not so different from each other. We maybe look like grow ups but in our heart, we're just child soldiers without a home or family to love and care for us. We're just a pawn and a boy soldier in a proxy war wages by two old men for 40 years." Snake comments.

A few minutes later the Gotengo spotted the Red October have just surface on the eastern part of the Pacific; the strike force was getting ready for boarding the giant sea titan when Drebin shows up to tell them one last thing. "Ah business has been slow ever since MechaGodzilla 2 got its hands on the SOP system, so I decided to give you all a 20 percent discount on the matter of the war slums price." Drebin tells the team that his price is now cheaper than ever which make the crew and the team buying his naked guns and getting ready on a catapult to board the Red October.

When the Gotengo started its attack, the strike team consists of Akane; Kiryu and Snake Eater launches into the interior of the Red October as the enemy ship unveil its armor plating to prepare the rail gun. When Snake got on board and starts to getting down to the ship's command and briefing room to rally with the other, he started to remember the thing that Igarashi reminds him :"Snake, we have gave up monster fighting years ago to pursuit your father's ideology of monsters and humans to live with each other in peace. If MechaGodzilla 2 manages to kill Godzilla then the world will have no choice but to become slaves to its fanaticism and hatred towards monsters.

Failure will spell disaster for all mankind and monsters alike." then when he got to the rally point at the command room, he saw Akane lying on the ground and Kiryu just walks in and the duo have been ambush by a platoon of highly train FROGS female operatives. "Back to back, quick!" Snake shouted and Kiryu turns his back against Snake's back and they started to unleashing bullets everywhere around the room. The FROGS were all been kill one by one, then something just happens, the dead bodies suddenly rises up from the floor like puppets. Kiryu saw the last Beauty and the Beast member, Screaming Mantis.

She uses her ability to control people's behavior to control the dead bodies like puppets; she raises them up and started to attack Kiryu and Snake. "Kiryu keep her distracted, I'm going for her doll." Snake said. Then Snake ran around her flank while Kiryu shoots down anybody that come close to Akane; he attacks the bodies like he never fight before, it was a strange feelings for him, like he was in love with her.

Then Snake grab a doll of Screaming Mantis, he launches the doll's beam at Screaming Mantist and he uses it to control her entire body and throw her around like a human yoyo. Then her suits fallen apart and she reveals her true face, a beautiful South American woman with long black silk hair running down her back. "Stop it, stop it please! Let me out of here.

I don't need the screams anymore! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She screams at something like a hallucination created by her unstable mind. Snake then ran to her and calm her down, she then calming down and rested her face on Snake's strong chest; then Kiryu saw a ghostly image of Psycho Gigan. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hello Snake Eyes! It's been a long time! We have so much to catch up!" Psycho Gigan then trying to read Snake's mind but he has no idea that he is on the wrong channel when he started to be attacks by an unknown force.

"What is this? You're not Snake Eyes! You're his son, and Mothra's son! NO! You're not a regular person…" Then Psycho Gigan image distentigrated for good. Drebin then calls to compliment Snake on defeat the last of the BnB, "Congratulation, looks like you've just best the last beast. Screaming Mantist came from a place where it's been rocked by never ending civil war in South America. Her family was hunted by enemy's death squad, so she was been separated from her family. She ended up in a basement of this one house; it was feeling with dead bodies, then she heard footsteps above follow by a scream.

The kind that will make your hair stands up straight, she ended up in a makeshift torture chamber; the scream went all days and all nights, she manage to survive by drinking water from the leaked pipes but she was getting hungry. And in that hunger, she saw a hallucination of a black mantist, teaching to block out her ears to stop hearing the screams by devouring the corpses of the males.

And in doing so, she earned her name Screaming Mantis; that's one heck of a waking nightmare." Drebin ended the call leaving Snake and Kiryu to continue the mission.

That's the first part of the ending; the second part is the finale for the story. Hope you guys like Kiryu's back story.


	13. Chapter 13: The end of proxy wars

Chapter 13: The end of the proxy war.

After Kiryu and Snake defeated Psycho Gigan, Snake drag Akane to safety behind him at the corridor that leads to the GD core room; "Kiryu, you go ahead, I'll tell Akane what you wanted to admit to her. But go, there's a world to save and millions of lives to rescue!" Snake shouted, and then Kiryu ran into the corridor leaving Snake and an unconscious Akane to watch his back. Snake then defends the entrance to the corridor with only his Five-Seven pistol; the FROGS operatives swarm in and they start to attack Snake with a barrage of lead, he ducks behind the boxes and crates and returns fire but he was all alone against the seemingly endless wave of FROGS operatives.

He ran out of ammo, Snake reloads his pistol but the FROGS were coming in closer, "Shit, I can't protect anyone! I'm sorry Kiryu, looks like I'll be the first to gone." Snake said to himself but then the FROGS operatives that are trying to storm his position were all dead, it's Akane who took the shot. "Akane, it's about time you wake up sleeping beauty! Listen Kiryu got something to tell you." Snake began. "What? He has something to tell me but he asked you to do it?" Akane asked confusingly.

"Well it's about the relationship between him and you." Snake said about their relationship, then Akane was listening closely to him because she too wanted to know if Kiryu care for her like the way he care for Godzilla, his son. "Listen, the thing is, he told me that, he wanted to marry you." Snake replied to her. Akane was so excited on the inside that Kiryu does care for her. "So that means we're finally be together, I missed him for like ten or nine years. Now we'll be together forever. Tell him that i love him too and i'll be more than happy to married him." Akane replied excitedly. "Yeah but you might want to hold that excitement princess. More FROGS are on their way." Just when Snake said to that part then the next wave of FROGS arrive at the entrance of the corridor for round two.

While then Kiryu is inside the microwave oven corridor, it was so hot that he could become a roasted MechaGodzilla himself; the entire corridor was so hot that he started to losing his strength and then he collapse to the ground, he heave his chest steadily; while then everybody else are now counting on him to accomplish the mission or the better and brighter future will distentigrated for good. "They all counting on me to get this one assignment done. My son Godzilla, Sara, Tokumitsu, Snake, Akane, Wolfhound, Mecha King Ghidorah, the Gotengo, mom and dad and…" Kiryu remember how everybody always stand by his side from the beginning to this very moment why giving up now.

IF he fails then he will never get to see his family reunited ever again. Kiryu stands back up with all his remaining strength, he ran all the way to the end of the corridor where he performs a dive from standing position to prone. He was exhausted that he couldn't breathe his virtual breath, than dr Yuhara open the air-locked door from the MK 3; inside Kiryu saw the core room with all the uplinks that resembles a grave yard.

Outside the Gotengo is fighting not just FROGS operatives but also a revived MOGUERA and Godzilla rises from the ocean floor to combat another Proto MOGUERA, but he never know that a rail gun that will kill him is charging up and is about to fire a shot that will claims the live of the king of monster. It was all seems hopeless when dr Yuhara began to upload the virus into the mainframe; Kiryu saw a whole wave of IRVING drones coming out of the door and they soon started to attack him, grab him, zap him, they soon turn into a mountain that buried Kiryu underneath them, in his pain Kiryu cried out "Oracle!" then the virus started to destroying the AI network of not just GD (Godzilla Destroyer) but also all the other AI that was design by Zirkon's Patriots organization.

"Kiryu, the worm is spreading across the entire AI network destroying everything in their path. It's Katsura!" Dr Yuhara was amazed that the computer virus was design by Katsura herself to destroy the AI network but she left it for the dream team in secret so that MechaGodzilla 2 may thought that the whole thing was just a ruse of her to collect the weakness of the dream team.

Then the core room suddenly display a video created by Katsura so she could leave her message to the dream team, "Kiryu, dr Tokumitsu, Suneku; if you're watching this then you will know the truth of everything that I have done to all of us. The virus that you have just uploaded is KITSUNE, a virus that Sara helped me to develop; its design was the complete opposite of FOXDIE virus uses by the Patriots to control the world internet and trapped anybody who is ready to fight monsters inside their grasp. We wanted to free those who have been captured and set them free into the world of truth and justice, we wanted to turn Snake Eyes's ideology come true of a world where human and monsters are no longer enemies of a fruitless war that have engulf everybody into a pointless struggle when there are other ways to build a better world.

Suneku, Kiryu you two are solid proofs of Snake Eyes ideology; you two share your grieves, your joy and happiness, tragedies, hopes and dreams for the future. Your father will be proud of you Suneku and Kiryu, I wanted to tell you that, your family is been buried on the Ogasawara island, just off the coast of Tokyo. I and some other, who participated in the project that created you years ago, built a memorial for your parents and your first mate." Katsura's message has made Dr Yuhara shed tears in joy that everything she did in the past was to help defeat MechaGodzilla 2 once and for all.

Kiryu then fell unconscious for he is exhausted from the fighting, a couple of minutes later he found himself lying on the top deck; his optics reactivated and he saw Godzilla is standing next to the Red October and Godzilla is licking his father in shrinked size. "Okay, I love you too my son. I have a gift for you, but I'll tell it later. Go to the Ogasawara island and wait for me there." Kiryu said to Godzilla in monster speeches, then Godzilla obey his father and swims to the Ogasawara island.

Then MechaGodzilla 2 arrives to rematch with Kiryu for one last time, "Rise and shine brother, the war is over." MechaGodzilla 2 watches at the mighty sceen, the sun was rising above the majestic ocean where Kiryu once rule and lies in. On the top deck of the Red October, they witness their final moments of at odds with each other. "You could have stopped us. Why didn't you?" Kiryu confusingly asked the mechanical lizard. "Stopped you? Oh no brother, this is how i hope that things should be." MechaGodzilla begins. "Before the second world war, China, USSR and America signed a secret pact that created the Wisemen Committee. They committed toward building an economical superioty world state. During world war 2, their influence, spreads and take roots everywhere. Their resources pile up together into Philopsopher's legacy, worthy of 100 billion dollars in hard cold cash. It was the basis that Zirkon used to gave birth to the Patriots. After world war two, the Philopsopher splintered and their legacy was divided into among the three states and economical strongholds of the allies. Zirkon secured the legacy in 1964. 6 years later he gave birth to the Patriots. And he thought that "Her" will is create a unified world state without individual will. Snake Eyes fight to free himself from the shackle of Zirkon's Patriots. Then Liquid and Naked Snake, each strives to free themselves from the Patriots but after all those time it was all but a process of trials and errors thanks to Snake Eater. The end was the so call Outer Heaven that they were seeking is all but a distant dream."

"Free from FOXDIE program, free from the Systems, our minds free from their prison. It is the haven that i have yearned for. My own haven, unlike Snake Eyes." MechaGodzilla 2 roared out in pride, his speech was all too clear that, he was targeting the system so Kiryu and his friends destroy it so they can inadvertedly end the Patriot's control of the world. Then MechaGodzilla injects into Kiryu's neck muscles nanobots enhancer. Then he injected another injector into his own neck. Kiryu stands up, trying to stop the metal lizard before the world belongs to him. "Show me what you've got brother!" MechaGodzilla roared a metallic roar, then they engaged in hand to hand combat, Kiryu jabbed MechaGodzilla in the chest, then the mechanical fights back with a kick into Kiryu's chest. Kiryu quickly balled up his fist and punch the metallic saurian in the snout but only to received another fist into his own. The two mechanical lizards took out their injector and injects more enhancer into their body ready for the final struggle. (Playing Encounter from MGS 1998). Kiryu balled up both of his fists and launch an aggressive attack his mechanical predecessor. MechaGodzilla being punch continously in the head, enraged, he fights back with an uppercut at Kiryu sending Kiryu flip around and fell onto the deck. "Time to die!" Kiryu roll around and avoid a deadly blown of the mechanical lizard fist. Kiryu swings his tail and slap MechaGodzilla in the face making it twisting a full circle.

(Playing Tanker incident from MGS 2)

MechaGodzilla started to experienced a flashback of 2007 tanker incident, he began to showing sighs of being split personalities. The two mechanical lizard continues their fight. MechaGodzilla blocked all of Kiryu attack and headbutt the cyborg sending Kiryu fell straight to the ground. Kiryu stand back up, he then make a swing kick and send MechaGodzilla fell to the ground. Kiryu then jumped up on his predecessor and choking out mecha fluid from MechaGodzilla 2. The fluids pouring out like a river, making MechaGodzilla kicked Kiryu off of him. But he then suffer another memory flashback, this time of his true self and the one who is controlling his mind and body. "Get out of my mind!" It was all he can shouted out in his thoughts. But he was desperately need help from Kiryu to defeat him first.

(Playing Cynthia Harrell's Snake Eater song)

What a thrill! With darkness and silence filled the night...what a thrill! (Kiryu continuously punch his nemesis then uppercut MechaGodzilla from underneath his chin)

I'm searching and i melt into you! What a fear in my heart, but your so supreme! (MechaGodzilla grab Kiry around the neck. He quickly struggle to break free, Kiryu sweep his tail on the ground and MechaGodzilla fell to the ground)

I'd gave my life, not for honor but for you! In my time, there'll be no one else! Crime, that's the way i flied to you! I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater! (MechaGodzilla then jumps up and stomp Kiryu to the ground)

Someday you'd go through the rain! And someday you'll feed on a tree frog, this ordeal the trial to survive. For the day we see new light! (Kiryu quickly kicked MechaGodzilla's abdoment and Judo throw his enemy)

I'd give my life! Not for honor but for you! In my time, there'll be no one else! Crime that's the way i flied to you! I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater! I'm still in a dream Snake Eater! (MechaGodzilla became frustrated with Kiryu's fighting skill, he fires two anchors that rib into Kiryu's chest. Then he electrified Kiryu, the pain was so much stronger than at Eastern Europe. But determined to end the battle, Kiryu redirect the electricity flow to his wrist mounted dagger, he yanked the anchors cable and stab MechaGodzilla just as the mechanical menace was standing a mere three feet away from Kiryu. The electricity discharged MechaGodzilla's circuitry and his CPU, Dr Who's memory, consciousness and everything that was him were erased from the CPU leaving the original AI of MechaGodzilla intact. Tired and exhausted of battles, they kneel down to the ground. Kiryu still tries to keep his balance but his mechanical cousin collapse completely to the ground)

"Finally, it is all have come to pass. The old world is gone. We are free from our fates, our genes, our past. We are free from the la li lu le lo. I am his mental doppleganger, and you, just like... the legend himself. You're pretty good." MechaGodzilla 2 began to act of his own thoughts, the arrogant, cruel and tempting voice is gone, only a metallic computer voice. Dr Yuhara's helicopter landed down with a techinical team for clean up the after ward mess. They quickly tend to Kiryu's wounds and damaged components, as Kiryu was escorted onboard along with the carcass of MechaGodzilla.

"Kiryu, if you're listening, then I should tell you that the virus that I created was design to stop the SOP system while then preserving the civilization at the same time, all the necessary structure that could maintained the humans daily lives, and also I wanted to tell you that, the SOP was just the beginning, Zirkon was planning to use his Nano machines to control all the human race to obliges to his ideology.

But now you and Suneku have stopped him. You've earned your rest, we salute you." Kiryu remembered the final part of the message that Katsura left back. He watches as Godzilla started to wave his hands to his father, but Kiryu gave Godzilla a message to meet him in the Osagawara Island this afternoon.

That's the final part of rescuing Godzilla from extinction, the real epilogue will be up tomorrow. Review please!


	14. Chapter 14: Father and son

Chapter 14: Epilogue: Father and son.

On Ogasawara Island's air force base, the NOMAD touches down on the runway but it didn't move into a hanger for some reason. The air base was then order to be temporarily evacuated under the order of Prime Minister Igarashi who told the air base that Godzilla is coming.

A few hours later everybody is out of the way, the runway was to put to another use that no runway have ever been use before; a chapel for a happy couple. On the NOMAD, Akane was put on her bride gown, it was so beautifully white with roses on the waist of the gown; "You look great girl." Colonel Gordon smirks at Akane; after all he is a womanizer. Prime Minister Igarashi step on the NOMAD as Akane's best man for her wedding.

"Prime Minister! What are you doing here?" Akane asked confusingly. "As your best man, I think it's my responsibility to be here on your wedding day." Igarashi replied to her, Akane then gave out a smile that today is the best day of her life long journey to find love. Then they walk down the ramp door out to the empty runway which is now cover with a red carpet and on each side are the witnesses of the wedding and standing in front of her are Mecha King Ghidorah and her groom Kiryu.

"Friends and families, we are gathering here today to witness and to pray for the happy life that these two will share for all eternity." Mecha King Ghidorah said the lines of the priest and his face was blushing for this is first time being the monster that helps arrange a wedding.

"Now let's send this new team on their first mission." Mecha King Ghidorah jump ahead of the other lines instead and making signs for Kiryu to kiss Akane for the three headed mechanical dragon is too embarrassing. Kiryu and Akane then lean in for their true love first kiss and everybody are energetic for this is the first wedding between human and monster to show the world of how monster and human could exist in peace like Snake Eyes thought in the past.

The flowering fields around them is blooming with daisies and the birds started to fly past the wedding, the site began to become a beautiful picture. Akane was feeling wierd for this is her first wedding but a wedding that her groom is the mechagodzilla that saved her live more than once and now she is the step mother of her old enemy.

The wedding was supposedly secret until the media helicopters starts to circling the airfield and film the moments and Godzilla is witnessing his father married his second wife and from this day forward, Akane is Godzilla's step mother in a new world; Godzilla ran up to his father's side begging to be shrink down so he can see his mother's face; Kiryu oblidge with his son and shrinked Godzilla down with a shrink-inator ray. Then Drebin suddenly appear with his Stryker IFV but this time the Stryker is white.

"Ah, finally make it. Just thought that I'm going to be held back forever." Drebin jump off the Stryker and unveil a gift from his new found corporation, the DREBINS. He showers the happy couple with pedals and Japanese blossom, "A compliments from DREBINS, and a little something extra special of my own." Drebin snapped his finger and a flock pigeon fly past the wedding.

Sara was among the happiest girl their and she met her first true friend, a local fishing boy who was witnessing the entire event. "Daddy, where is Suneku?" She asked her father, "He's somewhere on this island. Who knows where he might have gone to?" Dr Tokumitsu replied to his daughter. "Suneku, arrigato." Igarashi said his thanking words in honor of a hero who have been forgotten by the world, throw away by society and undeniably a patriotic person who's not so loyal like a mind less killing machine but a wise and true golden heart man.

Kiryu's parent and love ones memorial, Snake Eater was paying a visit to the tomb that hold his best friend parent, the huge stones have inscription on it; the first two stones written 'Here lies Kiryu's parents. In loving memories. RIP' the second was dedicated to his mate, Godzilla's birth mother; it written 'Here lies Kiryu's mate, Godzilla's mother. In loving memories. RIP'.

Snake place the roses on each tomb stone and gave a salute to remember the love ones of a hero who sacrifice everything to save the world from terror and destruction, "He is now in a better place now, rest in peace. We will remember all of you the way that a hero's family supposed to be." Snake said his words of honor to the tomb stones.

Then behind him is an old man, whose age is approximately 80 years old; he has an eye patch on his right eyes, and blue left eye. Snake turn his back to the man and recognize who he is. It's Snake Eyes his father. "That's my boy. Put aside the gun, there's no reason for you to continue the fight." Snake Eyes said softly to his son. "But they burn your corpse on the Volta!" Snake said confusingly.

"No, the corpse on the Volta was actually a replica that your mother created to confuse Zirkon and his Patriot organization. She never wanted me to be fallen into the hands Patriots or you to become Zirkon's Hench wench. So she created a perfect replica of me to confuse the SOP and Zirkon's ID system. I may have distance from my family but my family will never distant from me and I thank heaven for that." Snake Eyes explained to his son.

"When I defeated the first MechaGodzilla in 1974, I found out that it bears the mind of doctor Who." Snake Eyes began.

"Doctor Who, the fame scientist that abducted King Kong in the 1960s but die in the attempt!" Snake Eater said.

"That's the one; his Hench men recover him with a brain that can still be preserving. So they decided to place the brain in a Cryo preserving tube where the brain can still be alive for the time that it was separated from the body that holds it. When they have done the construction of a MechaGodzilla to house the brain of doctor Who in 1974, they transfer his mind into the new body, then he wreaks havoc everywhere in search of a monster to kill in revenge for his death cause by King Kong years ago. When I destroy his body, nobody ever knows where the brain was, it was like the brain was been transferred to another body. For all the time that the brain disappear, the doctor Who was obviously lost in the lust for revenge and payback for monsters and me. While then, Zirkon was enjoying his new dream of turning me into his new symbol of human's invincibility; I was tired of wars and monster fighting so I decided that mankind and monster must find a way to live in harmony and peace."

"And soon it became a rift between me and Zirkon; I soon broke away from him when I found out about his project to create you. Then I continue to struggle to place my ideal world that how human and monsters should live for what's worthier than fighting each other in a pointless conflict that will cost the lives of so many innocents. But his belief of human is invincible still holds high ground among the public, so I have come forth to the decision of approving Kazuhira Ghidorah's plan to convice you to defect from The Patriots and join me. While then Zirkon was building up his forces to convince the public to hate all monsters, he uses all of his skill even to secretly recruited and used the brain of doctor Who and the abandoned MechaGodzilla 2 into his team for monster killers, he also created the SOP system to enhanced and control super soldiers for killing monsters worldwide, but to approve it, he must passed the congress of the US with an election to approve the law, so it came under the label SOPA won the voting and approved the system in 2003. But by that time he is already a weaken man and now he is nothing more than a withering plant. And he is here right now."

Snake Eyes and his son turn to an older man on a wheelchair, he is bald and unable to move, talk, listen or even open his eyes anymore. Snake Eyes walk up to the old man and cut to his oxygen supplier, "He thought that he was building a better world but in the end he was leading it into an eventual ruin. Now that he is gone the world will have a chance to build a better place, a new haven for all those who inhabits it."

Snake Eyes then poisoned himself to go with Zirkon, "Dad, what he hell are you doing?" Snake Eater screams out to his father. "You know what they said about vengence, better be ready to dig two graves first, one for you and one for your enemy." Snake Eyes replied to his son.

"I'm sorry Snake, for never look up to you like a son, but today you have a chance to live a life of a human, no longer an essence of war or a shadow of the cold war that was been waging by two old fools. Your name was David, David Edinburg. Live by that name my boy, you've earn your rest." In his final words, Snake Eyes slowly dying away in Simon's hands.

Simon started to cried for this is his final family tragedy that he must endure to be a grow up person. Then he went back to the airfield after buried his father and burn Zirkon's body and throw the corpse into the ocean.

"From this day forth, I will be human, not a product of genetic cloning. I will live the life that I never have, and watch the world reborn a new. I can finally see the world with my own eyes the way that i wanted to. This is Simon Edinburg, code name Snake Eater, signing out of final journal entries." Snake's final memo.

Back at the airfield, Drebin was enjoying his champagne with dr Yuhara, "I heard that the post SOP syndrome was so powerful that 15% of world soldier are desserting." Drebin begin.

"Yeah, but at least now, we can finally live in a world that Snake created." Dr Yuhara replied happily.

"My earliest memo was when i was in the LRA rebel in Uganda, back then my family go there for humanitarian services. They abducted me into their army as boy soldier. Then the Patriot recruited me and trained me into gun launderer for their fat war profit. I was under direct order of the Patriot to back you guys up out on the field." Drebin accidentally revealed his true affiliations while drunken.

"What! Wait, so your one of the Patriot, too." Dr Yuhara asked surprisingly.

"Well, MechaGodzilla 2's plan was a threat to the Patriot's control over the world, so they decided to put you all together to stop him from doing so. But guest they didn't realized that you guys might have destroy their own system." Drebin then reveals another revelation.

"The MAA was actually the Patriot's monster problem resolving agency and now with the control of the Patriot is yesterday's news. I guest that it will fall into a new director and new mother organization. And now we're pawns no more, but the world has went in dept because of their PMC habit, now they own them a shit load of money! Question is: Who's gonna pick up the tab?" Drebin look at Kiryu.

"Ever since then, the MAA is now the agency under the ownership of the JXSDF with Kiryu as its new director with his very own title as Big Boss, and Mecha King Ghidorah as its new drill sergeant who ensure that all the new recruits and wannabees will take their mission seriously like Snake Eater once was. Wolfhound returns to his family, he father his first son who's name is Jason. And Snake, wait where is Snake? Oh well, that boy will always keep you wandering and waiting." Hideo Kojima narrates.

One year after their marriages, Akane gave birth to Kiryu's twin sons, Godzilla's human-monster sibling; one have blond hair with Godzilla's bright red eyes and one have dark hair with blue eyes, they are both share the human and Godzilla's DNA. While then Snake Eater travels across the world and provide humanitarian aid to children who suffer PWT sickness and traumatized childhood, he then retired to a small farm house in Kenya, Africa where he lives a peacful life with his wolf pet.

The End


	15. Chapter 15: Trivia section

This is a quick trivia section where you'll get the unthinkable info behind the story.

Chapter 15: Trivia section.

1. Snake Eater's date of birth is on friday the third January, 1974.

2. Snake Eater was once a teenage soldier who took part in US military combat operations in Panama in 1989 during the US's successful attemp to overthrow the Panamanian goverment of Norigea Manuel and in the Gulf War of 1991 when he single handedly decimated an entire Iraqi Scud missile launch site.

3. Snake prefer weapons are the Five-Seven pistol with full customization and a M468 custom.

5. Snake Eater was the oldest son among Mothra's children, which made him the older brother of the Mothra twins in Tokyo SOS and Mothra Leo's oldest brother.

6. Snake maybe small in size but has big responsibility for his family for he is the big brother.

7. The Johnny in this story is Johnny Akiba Sakaki. Contrary to Johnny Sasaki in MGS 4.

8. In the train station scene, Lt Hayama did hinted to Akane that she had a loving crush on Kiryu after saw them hugging each other, but he also unintendedly foreshadowing the wedding of Kiryu and Akane.

9. Snake Eyes's alternative codename is Mamba Boss.

10. The Mecha King Ghidorah in this story is also Kazuhira Ghidorah in Metal Gear Godzilla: Kaiju Deterrent.

11. Kiryu's favored weapons are the MK22 silenced transquilizer pistol and the SC 20k rifle.

12. During the jungle scene where Snake liberate the rebels, he used the four different types of emotion bullets, they are the laughing rounds which causes enemies to laugh hysterically and shooting at their allies. Then the raging bullets, which causes enemies's anger to went out of control and they will run toward danger zone instead of staying in cover. The Crying bullets will cause enemies to crying like a borned baby and will ignore Snake's presence in the area. The final are the Screaming bullets which will cause the enemies to scream and will ignore Snake's presence.

13. The dream team's codename at MAA headquater is Task Force Raven Shield as oppose to the PMC corporation name Raven Claws.

14. Kiryu's twin sons are name Joshua and Jacob.

15. There was a deleted cutscene where Johnny and Snake are talking to each other. Johnny was stating that he is Akane's man and Kiryu is an old pervy cybernetic dino. While saying so, Johnny aciddently leave his recording tape on and it recorded the entire conversation, when Snake took the tape to Akane as a way of Johnny trying to impress her. Snake did tell Johnny that "I'll be ready for you at the sick bay.". Upon listening to the tape, Akane embrace Johnny with her fist and Snake must drag Johnny back to the sick bay for medical attention. The scene was deleted due to time constraintion.

16. Snake first met Johnny at Shadow Moses Island where Johnny is the prison guard of Snake's cell. Snake did comment on Johnny's goof up and amateurism as rookie.

17. Johnny's father is also name Johnny and his grandfather was also name Johnny.

18. If Snake Eater tries to search a FROGS operative, they will shaken in fear, and if he try to grab their croin, they will though that Snake is trying to grope them. This will cause them to kick him a incapacitated and yelling"Pervert!" "You men are all the same!" "You clumsy old fool!"... but this will not work on Kiryu as the FROGS will likely to hurt their own feet then do any good.

19. Upon witnessing Kiryu and Akane's wedding, Snake sing the Beauty and the Beast song for the ending credit, while then the opening credit of the story is the original Cynthia Harrell's Snake Eater song from MGS 3 Snake Eater.

20. Kiryu's voice actor is Michael Ironside, who is famous for being the voice actor of Sam Fisher in Ubisof's Splinter Cell stealth action franchise.

21. Snake Eater's voice actor is David Hayter, who is famous for being the voice actor of Solid Snake and Naked Snake of Hideo Kojima's Metal Gear Solid series.

22. A running gag through out the series is that everysingle one of the Patriots major henchmen tend to went rogue or rebell against their bosses. The first one is Snake Eyes, then Snake Eater and finally MechaGodzilla 2.


End file.
